Fender Benders And Consequences
by Joanna Grant
Summary: Logan and Marie meet *accidentally*.
1. Mangled Metal

Title: Fender Benders and Consequences

Author: Karen

Rating: Starts as Disney-type G, but works it's way to a mature rating.

Pairings: Logan/Jean then Logan/Marie and Scott/Ororo

Disclaimer: The characters are owned by many people that don't include me, but I'd like to borrow Hugh for 24 hours please, Deb.

Summary: This is an AU fic. Nobody has mutant powers unless being beyond excellent in the sack counts.

Note: For this story's purpose Logan is clean-shaven as in his Hugh incarnation. Sorry, but mutton-chops in the business world of 2001 just wouldn't cut it. Just picture Eddie from SLY or Stanley from Swordfish.

Second Note: Knowing nothing about east coast geography, for purpose of this fic, Westchester is an hour outside of New York City. If I'm wrong, so what, it's fiction, baby.

Third Note: Jubes, Kitty, Bobby and Xavier play very minor parts in this, because I wanted to concentrate on our favorite couple. Any problems with that? No, didn't think so.

Dedication: To Edna, who graciously previewed this baby and laughed in the right places, especially at my inclusion of the word: necrophiliac

To Siale, who also previewed this and flattered me by asking permission to use a line from this to add to her sig.

Artwork created specifically for this story by Tamar White.

Original publication date: April 3, 2001

~ Fender Benders And Consequences ~

Marie awoke with a start. The nightmares had subsided somewhat in the last year, but every now and then would resurface to jar her out of a peaceful sleep. A lone tear slid down her porcelain cheek. Why did her mom and dad have to go on that trip and why didn't she go with them, at least she wouldn't have been left behind to suffer their absence. True she still had her brother Scott, but sometimes he was no comfort, too wrapped up in the new responsibility of running dad's company. Mom always said he took everything so seriously. Dad was more descriptive when he said he needed to relax and get that pole out of his ass. She'd loved her father's blunt approach to everything.

She missed that so much. She missed everything about them. Their private jet had crashed in the Rocky Mountains leaving no survivors. The ironic thing about the whole situation was that her mother hadn't wanted to go on the trip to San Francisco in the first place, just another boring business trip. Dad had sweet-talked her into joining him, promising a side trip to the wine country in Napa Valley.

The funeral had been attended by hundreds of mourners including the entire New York division of Summers International. Marie, too distraught and needing to be heavily sedated, had been in no condition to attend. She and Scott held a private memorial, just the two of them, at the gravesite when she was finally able to stop breaking down in hysterics at the mere mention of her parents. They had left her with a sizeable trust fund, enough to take care of her if she lived to be one hundred, but no amount of money could fill the gaping hole in her heart. She had wonderful friends who rallied round her after the tragedy, but still there was an aching emptiness. Things were starting to look up a little lately when she discovered a local animal rescue organization that was looking for volunteers.

Providing love and attention to homeless, abandoned animals gave Marie renewed hope. She'd even brought home one of the little stragglers, a beautiful 10-week old kitten with soft, chocolate brown fur and the strangest streaks of pure white on either side of her face. She named her Rogue for no particular reason, other than she didn't want her to have one of those typical sissy, foo-foo kitten names like Fluffy or Precious. Rogue provided unconditional love and made Marie feel needed, it was a good start in her plan to move on.

Marie showered quickly, not taking the time to blow-dry her hair, simply tying it in a knot at the back of her head. After scooping Rogue's litterbox and filling her food dish, she sat down to have her morning coffee and read the latest edition of Cosmo. She wasn't typically a Cosmo-reading sort of gal, but her best friend Jubes had given her the subscription as a gift with the declaration that it was the single modern gal's Bible. Thoroughly engrossed in an article about a new theory some shrink had come up with about men being bulls and wanting new cows all the time, Marie failed to notice the time. She would be late getting to the shelter. Not that she had to punch a time clock or anything, she was just a volunteer, but she prided herself on keeping her commitments. Grabbing her purse and car keys she was making a dash out the door when she remembered that she'd fed Rogue the last of the kitten food. Damn, she didn't have time to stop now, but she was meeting Jubes and Kitty later for a movie and wouldn't have time to do it before going to the theatre.

She'd have to go to the grocery store now. She dialed the shelter on her cell phone as she slid into the driver's seat of her car. Bobby answered.

"Bobby, it's Marie, do me a favor, tell Ororo I'm running a tad late this morning and now I've gotta stop and pick up kitten food. I'll be there as soon as possible and I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Marie, I think sometimes you forget this is a volunteer job," Bobby joked at the other end, knowing her dedication.

"I know, I know," she replied, "Just give her the message, ok?"

"See you when you get here and, Marie, don't get into a car accident or anything," he warned.

"Don't worry, I'm wasn't planning on getting any scratches on this baby," she jokingly replied, referring to the brand new red Mercedes convertible she had allowed herself to indulge in, again at the urging of Jubilee. That girl was gonna get her in some major trouble one day, but she loved her anyway.

She ran into the grocery store, grabbed the kitten food and dashed up to the 10 items or less, cash-only checkout – and that's when she realized she hadn't made a pit stop at the ATM machine yet and didn't have one lousy cent in cash. Not wanting to piss off anyone by asking the clerk to accept her debit card, Marie reluctantly got in another line. The woman ahead of her had an overflowing cart and wasn't kind enough to let Marie slip ahead of her, the bitch.

She finally made it out of the store and dashed to her car. Now she was really late. She threw the kitten food on the floor beside her and slammed the car into reverse. Feeling a powerful jolt and hearing the loud crunch of metal, Marie realized she'd hit someone. Damn, damn, damn the day was getting worse by the minute.

She leapt out of the car, still agitated, and charged to the back of her car to survey the damage. She'd hit a SUV, one of those sport utility vehicles that were so popular with the yuppie crowd. The owner of the SUV was already out and bending over the spot where the two vehicles were mashed together. He had his back to her, a nice muscular back in a tight black t-shirt tucked into equally tight faded jeans Marie noticed. Just at that moment he turned to face her and she caught her breath. He was the most gorgeous man she'd ever laid eyes on. He looked like he just stepped off the cover of a men's magazine and he was scowling at her big time. Even pissed he was totally stunning.

_Where did that come from? You've just caused a wreck and you're thinking about … No, stop it._

Logan couldn't believe she'd just coming charging out of the parking space without even looking. He was surveying the damage when he heard her approach. He swung around with a look he hoped would scare the daylights out of her. He stopped dead in his tracks. God, she was breathtakingly beautiful – petite, with one hell of a nice figure in jeans and a too tight t-shirt and silky chestnut hair tied in a loose knot at the nape of her neck. Logan forgot for a moment just exactly why he was angry, he also forgot he had a girlfriend. What was her name? Oh, yeah, Jean.


	2. First Impressions

Logan stood frozen to the spot staring at the gorgeous creature in front of him and feeling a sudden tightness in his jeans. She was looking at him with a 'deer caught in the headlights' expression which made him realize he must still be wearing his 'I'm pissed and I'm gonna kill something' face.

_Ok relax, don't wanna scare her off._

"Interesting way to meet men," he teased.

"Excuse me?" Marie replied.

"Nothing, just kidding," he continued.

_I just wrecked probably close to $200,000 worth of cars and he's joking! Is he mental? And can you be hot and mental at the same time?_

"Guess we better exchange insurance information," he interrupted.

_Insurance! Damn it! _

Marie had so many tickets that her insurance agent had warned her one more incident and her policy was a goner.

_Shit, shit, shit. Now what?_

"Well, there's the problem," she started to say.

"Don't tell me you don't have this baby insured?" Logan asked.

"No, no, it's insured, it's just that I'm kinda over my limit as far as `incidents', if you know what I mean?"

"Got it," he said with a mischievous wink.

_Did he just wink at me or did he get dirt in his eye? Damn, he's cute when he does that. Damn, he's cute when he's just standing there breathing in and out. Ok, get a grip._

They stood there in silence for a minute just staring at each other. Logan was the first to break the standoff.

He waved his hand in front of Marie's face, "Hello, still with me?"

Not that conversation was necessary. He could just stand here a little longer and just stare at her. That totally worked for him.

"Sorry, just thinking about what to do about this." _Sure, you were, liar!_

"Well, if you don't want to turn in an insurance claim, I'm sure there's something we can work out."

_There's that wink again. Ok, I didn't imagine it this time._

"What did you have in mind?" Marie asked innocently.

_Wow, that was a loaded question. Honey, you don't wanna know what just flashed through my mind. _

All thoughts of Jean momentarily gone.

"Why don't we exchange phone numbers and deal with this later, when we can both think clearly." _Like after my hard-on has subsided._

"That'll work for me, too, I'm already late enough as it is," Marie replied, somewhat relieved.

She had to get away from this man before she humiliated herself and jumped him right there in the parking lot.

_God, where the hell is this coming from? This isn't like me. I'm a good girl, a nice girl. I wanna be so bad right now. Stop it!_

They exchanged information and Marie turned to walk back to her car, giving a little wiggle in the process and chiding herself for acting like such a hussy.

_Nice ass, caught the wiggle._ Logan thought huskily. _This might just turn out better than I thought. _

Logan knew from the information on her driver's license that she was eighteen, barely. His taste usually ran to women in their late 20's or early 30's, no jailbait for him. Admittedly, he'd always been a man of few principles, but this one rule was sacred and now he was seriously contemplating making the exception just this once. That's when he looked at the slip of paper clutched in his hand and noticed her last name … Summers! Logan remembered that Scott came from Westchester.

_Fuck, she must be Scott's kid sister. Her name's Marie. _

Then again, Summers had never stopped him before from going after what he wanted – including Jean. She'd been Scott's fiancée until he made the mistake of going out of town on business for a little too long and Jean was having one of her rare horny moments. She'd wanted to know what all the fuss was about, if Logan's reputation as a dynamo in the sack was true. The initial encounter with her had been a drunken mistake, but she'd latched onto him and kicked Scott to the curb and now he felt stuck with her. Logan's best relationships prior to Jean had lasted 48 hours tops and he thought maybe she would have a calming influence on him. After all, he had to grow up sometime, might as well be with her. He'd screwed his way through just about every decent looking woman in the company to the point that he'd not fought the insistence that he hire Agnes as his current secretary. Agnes was a matronly sixty year-old mother of four, proud grandmother of five and safe as hell.

Lately, though, he was starting to feel restless, probably due in part to the fact that Jean was, let's face it, dull as hell in the sack. Sometimes he felt like a necrophiliac, it was so bad. The only reason he stayed, he admitted to himself, was because no other decent opportunities had presented themselves lately. Until this morning that is.

_Scott-fucking-Summers' baby sister. Of all the shitty-ass luck. _

His reaction was typical Logan behavior. He wanted her. Consequences be damned. He would have thrown her to the ground in the parking lot if he thought he could've gotten away with it without getting them arrested for indecent public behavior. He'd just have to get her somewhere more private. Ok, so he knew he was a womanizing pig sometimes, but even he felt embarrassed by the direction his mind was going. It had been a long time, too long, since any woman had had that effect on him. To compound matters, she looked like an innocent. So what was he going to do about it?

Marie jumped into her car still shaking - either from the accident or from Mr. Too Damn Hot – she wasn't sure which. She turned the A/C on full blast and tried to blame the heat she felt rising in her on the fact that it was June after all.

_Sure, it's the summer, yeah, that's what it is. That's not it and you know it, Queen of Denial! _

It was then that Marie finally glanced down at the business card he'd pressed into her hand.

_Logan Roberts ~ Summers International _

Logan!

The same Logan that Scott hated with a passion, even if he admired the man's business acumen. The company whore, Logan. The Logan who'd stolen Jean. That Logan. Well, it certainly did explain why she was instantly attracted to him. According to company legend he was totally irresistible. The stories she'd heard of his conquests flashed through her mind. The ones involving conference room tables and office supply closets. Many women had shamelessly chased after him and he didn't exactly play hard to get.

Yep, the man was a major whore. A very in-demand whore, with women forming a long line to vie for his attention and here she was ready to join that line. She was such a lemming.

Marie got to the shelter an hour late and briefly filled everyone in on what had transpired, conveniently leaving out the name of the owner of the other car. For some reason, she didn't want to share that information with Ororo who was currently helping Scott heal his broken heart over the Jean 'incident'. Scott and Ororo had met six months previously during the planning of a black-tie fundraiser for the shelter. Marie had sweet-talked her brother into having Summers International co-sponsor the event along with Charles Xavier of the Xavier School for the Gifted, a major benefactor of the shelter. As head of the shelter, Ororo had to work closely with Scott to coordinate the event and the rest as they say, was history. Logan hadn't attended the fundraiser, being conveniently in Tokyo on company business at the time; which was probably less embarrassing for all involved, with Jean and Scott's nasty split still so fresh.

At first Marie feared Ororo was just a rebound relationship for Scott, but it had slowly turned into true love and she was happy for both of them. Ororo was such a wonderful person and Marie hoped Scott wasn't too badly burned by the whole Jean disaster not to attempt another engagement. Ok, so Scott was happy now, maybe he'd forgiven Logan? Right. Fat chance. Why did she care what he currently thought of Logan? Because even though he was often a big pain-in-the-ass and took his job as older, protective brother way too seriously sometimes, she did love and respect the big dope. She knew deep down that she would never purposely do anything that would shatter their bond. He was all she had left now that mom and dad … she didn't want to go there – not today.

Instead, she busied herself with the chores and tasks of daily shelter life – the feeding, the scooping, the cuddling and loving of the shelter's residents. She truly loved being here; it had a way of calming her and putting things in perspective. She managed to make it through the rest of the day without thinking of Mr. Too Damn Hot – well, not too often anyway.

It was difficult not to think about the thick dark brown hair, those hazel eyes just this side of green, the chiseled cheekbones male models would kill for and not to mention that killer body. Logan Roberts was, what she and her girlfriends commonly referred to as droolworthy. Damn, he'd looked fine in that t-shirt, stretched across an obviously well-muscled chest.

_Bet he'd look even better out of it._

Marie couldn't believe her reaction to this man. She'd never been this way about anyone, ever. What was happening to her? What was he doing to her mind? What would she like him to do to her body? When had her mind fallen into the gutter and why did she like it there so much?

_Naughty, naughty, Marie, you need to be spanked. Oh, yes, please!_

Before she knew it, it was time to meet Jubes and Kitty. Wait until she tells them she finally met the legendary Logan.

She pulled into the parking lot of the movie theatre. Jubes and Kitty were already there and strolling over to her car as she got out.

Noticing the mangled mess that was now the rear end of her beautiful car, Jubes and Kitty simultaneously asked, "What happened?"

"Fender bender, no big deal," Marie replied.

"No big deal, the car is fucking toast!" Jubes lamented.

"It's fixable," Marie remarked nonchalantly.

"What exactly happened that you're not completely mental over this?" Jubes inquired suspiciously.

"Well, the owner of the other car …" Marie started to say, with this dreamy far off look on her face that her friends had never seen before.

"Ok, got it now," Jubes winked, "He's a total hottie, you're not thinking straight, and it hasn't really sunk in yet."

"So, does this God in human form have an actual name?" Kitty inquired, rather amused at this different side of their friend. _Good, maybe she's finally catching up to the rest of us. _

"Logan Roberts," Marie replied without hesitating _Damn, I didn't wanna just blurt that out so quickly. _

"LOGAN!" Jubes and Kitty screamed in unison.

"Yes, **the** Logan. I'm in big trouble, aren't I?" she asked reluctantly, already knowing and fearing the answer.

Meanwhile, across town, Logan was listening to Jean prattle on about her day at the hospital, yada, yada, yada, _Christ, shut up already. _His mind kept drifting to a certain barely legal goddess that was going to prove to be a whole lot of trouble.

He smiled to himself – after all, trouble was his middle name, wasn't it?


	3. Breaking Up Isn't So Hard To Do

Summers International was located in a spectacular glass tower in the heart of Manhattan. The offices of the senior executives being especially impressive, each luxuriously appointment in the finest furnishings. Logan's corner office with the wraparound windows afforded him an incredible view of the Hudson River and the New York skyline. He leaned back in his chair of buttery-soft black leather, the jacket of his charcoal gray Armani suit casually tossed aside. He loosened the knot of his burgundy silk tie and undid the top button of his crisp white shirt. With his feet propped up on the cherrywood desk he contemplated his life. He loved his office and he loved his job as a corporate raider – acquiring smaller companies and dissecting them, keeping the parts that would benefit Summers International and tossing out the rest. He had earned the nickname The Wolverine for his ruthless skill at slicing and shredding these acquisitions. When The Wolverine decided to get his claws into a company - watch out. He'd have to be real careful about his pursuit of Scott's little sister; he couldn't jeopardize his job, his entire career. He knew the minute Summers got a whiff of his plans he'd be in deep shit. Scott was bound to get his hackles up. Hell, he would do the same if he had a sister that some lecher had designs on.

At that moment Logan wished he had a sister, or any family for that matter, somebody to give a damn about. He had been an only child. Both his parents were long gone, his mother to ovarian cancer two decades ago and his father to a massive heart attack a decade later thanks to too much boozing, eating and chain smoking. His father had only been in his fifties at the time, what a waste. That's why at thirty-two, Logan made sure he stayed in tip-top condition, he wasn't going to fall victim to the same mistakes. He'd even recently given up his favorite occasional Cuban cigar, not taking any chances. Damn, he missed a good stogie though. He still indulged in his favorite beverage of choice - gin and tonic, but tried to eat healthy. Living with a doctor at least made that part easier, Jean rarely let him indulge in anything that was bad for him.

God, his life was painfully dull lately, Jean was just sucking the life force right out of him more each day. He'd have to make some significant changes real soon before he turned into Scott. He shuddered at the thought. Ok, so the guy had some major responsibilities after Harrison and Margaret were killed in that senseless crash, but he could fucking lighten up once in a while. When he thought about it, Scott and Jean had really made the perfect pair - both dull as dirt. Bet they used to have sex without breaking a sweat he thought with amusement. Even he hadn't had to put any effort into lovemaking lately; nothing seemed to get a rise out of Jean. He spent too much time in the shower afterward finishing himself off. He might as well live alone and get a blow-up doll. The doll would probably be better company. It was time to get Jean out of his life.

Scott now had a new love, Ororo Monroe the founder of that animal rescue group that the company had co-sponsored the fundraiser for a few months back. So even if she wanted to, Jean couldn't go crawling back - she'd been replaced. Serves her right for so easily dismissing what she once had with Scott. He felt no pity for her, she was no better than most of the women who fell into his bed so effortlessly. He was starting to have an immense disrespect for woman and that bothered him. It was time to be with one that wasn't willing to whore herself so quickly. It was time to be with a decent woman, it was time to be with Marie. Now, he just had to figure out how. Coordinating plans for getting both cars repaired would be a good start. Yep, it would be a good excuse to spend time with her.

Logan smiled to himself. When Fitzsimmons the owner of that little piss-ant company they were seriously considering acquiring insisted that they meet at his home in Westchester, Logan had resisted at first. Driving all the way out to the godforsaken suburbs was not how he wanted to spend his morning. Stopping at that grocery store to pick up a pack of smokes turned out to have been a lucky break. He never thought he'd be happy to wreck his car!

Later that evening he returned to the loft he shared with Jean with a nagging feeling deep in his gut. He made the decision that he'd have to break it off with her before he started his pursuit of Marie. He wouldn't want Marie to feel like a home wrecker, he wanted to go to her with a clean slate. Jean was in the kitchen starting dinner, probably something bland as usual. Jesus, he missed good thick, juicy steaks.

"Hi, honey, I'm home."

It was a cutesy evening ritual that normally amused Jean, tonight she continued with her task without so much as a glance his way.

_She suddenly psychic? Did she somehow know what was coming? _

"Hello - anybody home?" he tried again as he strolled into the kitchen.

"You're late. I wish you'd have the common courtesy to call and let me know. What if I'd planned a special dinner? It could've been ruined," she snapped tersely.

"Do you have a special dinner planned?" Logan inquired, hoping she didn't - not tonight.

"No," she spat out.

"So, then what's the big fucking deal?" he asked, relieved.

He couldn't dump her after a 'special dinner', that would be plain cruel. He wasn't totally heartless after all.

"Never mind. It's not worth fighting over," Jean said deflated.

Logan looked at what she was putting together - salad - again. He was starting to turn into a fucking rabbit. He would have to start taking actual lunch breaks and eating some real goddamned food before he keeled over from malnutrition. He walked out of the kitchen and stalked into the bedroom to change. Jean seemed to take pleasure in picking fights for no reason. It was like living with someone who had a permanent case of PMS. For far too long now the evenings had either begun or ended with a fight and it was starting to wear him down. He was starting to feel better about his decision to put an end to both their miseries. He hoped she would be as relieved as he was. He hoped. It would be easier on his conscience if she wanted out just as badly. He changed into a pair of gray sweats and, foregoing the shirt, he strolled back out to the living room.

Jean briefly glanced up at him as she set the plates down on the dining room table.

"Do you have to come to the table without a shirt on, we're eating for God's sake."

_She used to love it when I was parading around half naked - now it's irritating her. Well, fuck her. I'm comfortable, this is my home, too, damn it!_

Instead he said, "Didn't mean to offend you, Jeannie. It's too damn hot in here - try turning down the A/C and I'll consider becoming a fucking prude in my own home."

Ok, that came out a little harsher than he intended, but he was too fed up to be polite.

"Whatever," she snapped and sat down opposite him and poured herself a glass of wine.

She seemed to have a wine glass fused to her hand all the time these days. Jean was quickly turning into a lush before his eyes and it wasn't pretty. Of course, passing out nightly was starting to look like a good option to him, too.

They ate for a while in agonizing silence.

"What's happening with the car?" Jean finally asked breaking the icy silence.

"I'm working on it," Logan replied, adding silently _If you only knew._

The only thing he'd told her about the accident was that the other driver was a teenager.

"I can't believe you let that kid talk you into not filing a police report, what were you thinking? The insurance company won't let you make a claim without one. How could you allow that kid to screw you like that?" Jean grilled him.

_Because I want to screw her literally, that's why. _ Aloud he said, "I don't know. I wasn't thinking, I guess."

That part was true, he hadn't been able to think straight because all the blood in his head at that precise moment had suddenly headed south. He smiled at the memory.

He offered to do the dishes; which should have made Jean suspicious right there, but her brain was still clouded from the fight so it didn't register. She flopped down on the couch and started flipping through the TV channels hoping to find something decent enough that she could avoid any further conversation. Logan finished the dishes quickly and moved into the living room.

Walking over and switching off the television, he turned to Jean and said, "We need to talk."

Jean knew that nothing good ever followed those four words.

"This isn't working for me anymore, Jeannie. Be honest, it's not working for you, either," he began.

"I know," she stated simply.

Whoa, he didn't see that coming. This wasn't going to be as difficult as he'd feared.

"We both need to be with people we can have a future with, and that's not going to happen for us."

_Might as well not beat around the bush._

"Do you have someone in mind?" Jean inquired with a sudden catch in her throat.

_I've already stuck the knife in her, no need to twist the blade. _ "No, I don't," he lied.

"So, do you have a plan on how you're going to find this special someone to have this 'perfect' relationship with?" she asked, "You've exhausted all possibilities at the office," she added sarcastically.

"No, no concrete plan."

Well, that was half true at least. He hadn't thought that far ahead. Jean out, Marie in - wasn't exactly what you would call much of a plan. He was turning his life upside down for some slip of a girl he'd had a two-minute conversation with. What was he thinking? He was thinking that he was gonna make it work, that's what he was thinking.

"You can have the apartment. I'll move to a hotel until I can find a new place," he offered.

That's it, he'd let her have this gorgeous apartment and prove to himself he wasn't a complete bastard.

"Fine, when are you leaving?" she demanded.

"You want me out tonight?"

So much for playing nice.

"Well, since it's so late, I guess tomorrow would be soon enough. You can sleep on the sofa tonight. And don't even think you're getting a farewell fuck from me!"

Whoa, that was harsh. What makes her think I'd waste the energy anyway? Someone ought to do her a big favor and tell her she's too lame in the sack to think so highly of herself.

"I understand, no problem," he said instead. _Right now I wish you were psychic, bitch. _

Logan stalked into the bathroom to shower. He stood under the soothing spray for a long time, trying to calm down. He reached down and started stroking his penis. _Yeah, much better._ "Marie!" he cried out as he climaxed hard. Tomorrow he would definitely have to formulate a plan, definitely.


	4. The Plan

Marie glanced at the clock on the nightstand, it was 1:30am, but she couldn't sleep. She was afraid to, because then the dream would come again. The one about the man she shouldn't be fantasizing about. Especially because of the erotic nature of the dream. She was experiencing so many new emotions and desires, the intensity of which both scared and aroused her. Like any normal teenage girl she'd had her share of crushes on movie stars, members of the latest boy band, even the biology teacher her senior year. This was different, though. She hadn't dreamed of ripping her clothes off and throwing herself at any of them. Logan's bad-boy reputation intrigued and repelled her all at the same time, with intrigue having the slight edge.

Many had tried to tame the Wolverine and none had succeeded, until Jean that is. Marie had only heard her brother's version of what had transpired. Jean had apparently thrown herself at Logan while Scott was delayed in Sydney on business. She had moved her things out of their apartment and into Logan's before he'd even returned. From gossip gleaned from Scott, rumor had it that Logan was looking to cut Jean loose after discovering she was frigid. Scott had chuckled at that and remarked sarcastically that he could have warned Logan and saved him a lot of trouble, but figured it was about time someone brought him down a peg or two. The fact that he'd endured it for nearly seven months was a miracle, not to mention a company joke. Logan being stuck with the Ice Queen was revenge enough for Scott.

After meeting Ororo, he was tempted to send Logan a 'thank you' card for doing him a favor, except he was still pissed about the way it had all gone down initially. The only reason he hadn't fired Logan's sorry ass was because, and he hated to admit this, Summers International needed him. He was the best in the business and losing him to the competition would be business suicide. The fact that he never took advantage of that knowledge amazed Scott.

Marie glanced at the clock again - 1:45am. When she was little and couldn't sleep, her mother used to lie in bed with her, gently rubbing her back until she drifted off. Now that she was older, she had a different method to help herself relax. She slipped her hand inside her silk bikini panties and started the slow rhythmic rubbing, imaging it was Logan's hand instead of her own. She slid her fingers over her clit and rubbed first gently and then harder as she neared her climax. Moments later she cried out his name as she slipped into the abyss of her orgasm. Finally, she fell asleep, at peace at last.

Friday morning dawned bright and clear. Marie woke up with a plan.

The 'Drive Logan Insane and Make Him Want Me' plan.

She would go in to the city to meet Scott for lunch and 'accidentally' run into Logan. She would then conveniently have to talk to him about the arrangements for the car repairs. After all, she did promise she would cover all the costs if he didn't make her file an insurance claim. It was totally innocent. No suspicions would be raised. It could work. Except nobody had better find out that she knew Scott wouldn't even be in the office today, having left first thing this morning to fly to Washington, DC on business, taking Ororo with him. Scott had told her about it and so had Ororo when she informed everyone the adoption center would be closed on Friday. If she got busted, feigning innocence would have to be an academy award winning performance. Marie decided it was worth the risk.

She dressed carefully in city-visiting clothes that still took into account it was damn hot outside and would also ensure that she'd look damn hot while inside. The mint green halter dress clung in all the right places and stopped just short of being indecent. Jubes had talked her into buying it on one of their many mall expeditions, but she'd been too afraid to wear it until today. Marie chuckled to herself as she remembered an expression she'd heard on 'Sex and The City' about dresses so short that showed your 'see you next Tuesday' or C. U. N. T. God, she loved that show, it was so damn educational. She pinned her thick hair loosely on top of her head, letting a few strands escape, creating a sexy, I-just-fell-out-of-bed look. Her normally pale ivory skin was now a sun-kissed golden brown making foundation unnecessary. A few strokes of the mascara wand and some pale mocha lipstick and she was good to go. Having dropped off the Mercedes at the auto body shop the day before, she climbed behind the wheel of her rental car and set off for the city.

Marie parked in the building's underground garage. Making her way toward the elevator she noticed Logan's dented SUV. Good, he was here. It wouldn't be much of a plan, if for some weird reason he weren't in the office either.

She rode up to the floor that housed the Executive Offices, trembling slightly. The temperature control in the building must've been set too cold because her braless nipples were poking through the thin material of her 'Getting Logan's Attention' dress. Yeah, that's what it was, the air conditioning.

Who was she kidding?

The doors opened with a swoosh and she stepped out into the marbled foyer of the Executive Offices. The last time she'd been here, she'd been, what, twelve maybe. Her father's business held no interest for her. She found her brother's office, the one that used to be daddy's. She stifled a chuckle to see her photo proudly displayed on her big brother's desk - a photo of her when she was all of five years old. No wonder Logan couldn't have picked her out of a police line-up!

"Looking for someone?" She heard a familiar voice inquire.

She turned around to find Logan casually leaning his 6' 3" hard-muscled body against the doorframe. He had this sexy grin on his face that made Marie want to puddle on the floor right then and there. Mr. Too Damn Hot looked just as good in a suit as he did in a tight t-shirt and jeans.

If being so completely hot would be illegal, Logan would be on death row.

"Do you know where Scott is by any chance?" she inquired. Hoping it came out innocently enough.

"Washington, DC - all day long," Logan replied while scanning his eyes up and down her, not making any attempt to hide what he was doing.

_Good, the dress is working._

_Damn, that dress is working for me. It would look even better in a heap on the floor next to my bed._

Marie interrupted his train of thought.

"Gee, that's too bad. I was hoping he could take me to lunch. I can't believe I came all the way in to the city and he's not even here," she pouted, sticking out her lower lip saucily.

"Guess, it's going to be a table for one," she added wistfully.

_God, like that didn't come out totally pathetic -ugh!_ She scolded herself.

Logan smiled to himself and took the hint. "I could be your lunch date, if you don't mind settling for me?"

"I think I can manage that," Marie said in a husky voice.

Logan stepped into the office and offered his arm to her. "Ok, let's get out of here then, shall we?"

Marie looped her arm in his and looked up into that incredible face with those amazing hazel eyes. The smile he gave her made her go weak at the knees, but she managed to let him lead her out of the office and onto one of the elevators. She was going to lunch with Logan!

What she didn't know was that Logan knew she was there under false pretenses. Yesterday afternoon he'd walked into Scott's office for a meeting and Scott was on the phone giving the person on the other end the name and phone number of the hotel in Washington. He hung up and casually said, "Just letting my sister Marie know I'm going to be gone from tomorrow morning until Sunday afternoon, and where she can reach me in case of an emergency."

Logan would have loved to have gone to lunch someplace that served a decent steak, but realized Marie's preferences probably ran more along the same line as Jean's. Yeah, she was probably your typical salad-eating kind of girl. So he suggested a deli across from the office. Marie ordered a chicken salad sandwich and he ordered a roast beef sub; which may not have exactly been the steak he craved, but at least it had once 'moo'ed.

Adding a Coke for Logan, an apple juice for Marie, some pasta salad and a couple of decadent looking brownies they took their impromptu picnic over to the park.

They exchanged biographical histories, finding camaraderie that they were both orphans. Logan told her at least she was lucky that she had Scott; he had no one who cared about him. He said it with such genuine sadness in his voice that Marie felt her heart break.

_He's not the cold bastard people think he is_.

Logan, aware of his reputation, told her that's why sometimes he went looking for 'love in all the wrong places'. He also casually inserted into the conversation that he and Jean were history and that his current residence was the Plaza Hotel.

"I know I can't find anything even close to what I had, for the rent I was paying," he told her.

"Jean should be the one to move, it was your place to begin with."

"Just trying to be decent, since I'm the one that ended it. Guess I'm feeling a little guilty, that's all."

_He's not the asshole everyone claims he is. He's not just saying that to impress me, I think he means it. _

Logan hoped that didn't sound like he was feeding her a line of bullshit. He really felt bad about the whole Jean situation, even if she had been a total bitch last night in the apartment. He was actually compensating for her shitty behavior. That was new.

"Have you ever been in love?" Marie asked, changing the subject.

"No. Never," Logan replied with just a tinge of regret in his voice.

"I think that's sad," Marie said sympathetically.

"What about you? Have you ever been in love?"

"Nah, too young." The second that was out of her mouth she regretted it.

_That's right, dummy, remind him you're just a kid - stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"It'll happen. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried. I just hope it happens soon. I feel like some kind of 'Love Connection' reject compared to my friends."

_Great, now you sound totally desperate. Way to go, dum-dum. _

Logan casually glanced down at his watch "Damnit, I've got to get back to the office. I've got a conference call in thirty minutes. Sorry."

Marie looked dejected. An hour with Logan just wasn't long enough. Stupid job.

He walked her back to her rental car in the garage.

"I take it you already took the Benz in to get fixed?" he asked eyeing the Toyota Corolla.

They had both completely forgotten to discuss anything about the cars.

"Yeah, there's this auto body repair shop near Salem Center that can perform miracles," Marie informed him.

Digging in her purse, she found their business card and handed it to him.

"I realize it's a long way to take your car, but it would be worth it, they do excellent work," she added.

"I'll think about it. Thanks for the tip. And thanks for the company. I think that's the first time in a year I haven't eaten lunch at my desk," he told her.

"You should try it more often. Getting out of the office, I mean."

"You may have to come kidnap me," he joked.

"I could do that," she answered. _ Wow, that must mean he wants to see me again. _

After an awkward moment of silence, neither one knowing just what to do, Marie simply climbed into the car and with a final "Thanks again for lunch" and a wave of her hand, pulled away. She watched Logan in the rear view mirror until he was no longer in sight.

Logan watched until the car was out of sight before turning to the bank of elevators. He really had enjoyed their innocent little lunch. This courting thing wasn't all that bad he thought with a smile spreading across his face. No sir, not bad at all.

Marie didn't remember the drive back to the suburbs; she was too euphoric to pay attention. Somehow she made it home without another risk to her insurance status.

Logan and Marie both had extremely pleasant dreams that night.


	5. The Unexpected Guest

On Saturday morning Marie decided that if she was going to be stuck with the ugly little brown Toyota for a whole week, it might as well be clean. She was giving the car its final rinse when she heard a familiar "Hey, there" behind her. Swinging around sharply, forgetting about the hose in her hand, she caught Logan dead center with a blast of water.

"Thanks, but I already took a shower this morning," he said with a grin.

Marie was mortified. "I am so sorry! You startled me and…" Then she started to laugh – hard.

Logan was starting to puddle in her driveway and the sight was just too funny. She laughed even harder.

"Thanks a lot. Glad you find my dousing so amusing. Do you think I could trouble you for a towel?"

"I think I can manage that. Come on in."

"So, is this how you greet all your guests?"

"Only the ones who sneak up on me," she replied with a dimpled smile.

She bounced ahead of him towards the house.

_There's that wiggle again. Damn, she's got a cute little ass. _

"I decided to take your advice about that body shop," Logan offered in way of an explanation for why he was in Westchester.

"Well, at least your rental car's not as lame as the one they foisted on me. How'd you rate a Mustang?"

"Flirted with the clerk at the car rental place."

"That figures."

"I'm kidding, the clerk was a guy. And no, I don't go that way."

"Good to know."

They both laughed.

The house was just as he'd imagined - very homey and comfortable looking. Exactly how he pictured she would live. It looked like a home. Nothing in his loft had suggested anything about its occupant. Even after Jean moved in the place was still cold and impersonal even though he'd given her free reign to decorate however she wanted. Probably because Jean was cold and impersonal he thought. Hard to warm a place up when you're lacking warmth yourself. He loved being in a woman's 'lair'; it gave him such insight into the real person. In Marie's home, he liked what he saw.

In their brief time together he'd gained more insight into Marie as a person than in the whole seven months with Jean. Marie held nothing back, while Jean held back everything. He'd been starting to dislike himself because of the way he conducted his life. Now, he felt there was hope for him, because he liked the person he was when he was in Marie's company. He wanted to be a decent person for her. He couldn't believe the impact she was having on his life so quickly, but he knew he liked it.

Marie came back into the room and handed him a large, fluffy pale lemon towel.

"I could throw your clothes in the dryer if you like? She offered.

"Er, yeah, that would be fine. If you don't mind me sitting around in my boxers?"

Thankfully, the water hadn't soaked through to his underwear. Thankfully, he'd chosen to actually wear underwear today. That wasn't always the case.

Marie blushed deeply at the thought of an almost naked Logan in her house.

"Looks like you need a dry shirt, too," he remarked nodding his head in her direction.

She looked down and sure enough, washing the car had caused her to look like a contestant in a wet t-shirt contest. The shirt clung to her body enough to show that she had not bothered putting on a bra this morning. She turned even redder.

"Excuse me for just a minute." She bolted from the room mortified.

Logan grinned and removed his shirt and shorts.

When Marie returned a few moments later in a dry shirt (and bra) she found Logan standing in her kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers and a dirty grin.

To say her jaw dropped to the ground was an understatement.

She remembered from the day of the accident how nice his chest had looked in that black t-shirt. But. Oh. My. God. To actually see it in all its magnificent naked glory. Those pecs. Those abs. All that glorious dark hair that fanned across all those muscles then trailed down his stomach and disappeared into his boxers. His legs were just as equally nicely muscled. Forget GQ magazine, Logan could be featured in Muscle and Fitness magazine. Or better still, Playgirl. This man was perfection personified. Her mouth watered and extremely X-rated thoughts floated through her lust-addled brain. She had to remind herself to breath. The guys in her circle of friends were boys. This was a man.

He calmly handed her his wet clothes. If he noticed her reaction, he didn't comment. She figured he was probably so accustomed to women melting into puddles in his presence that it no longer surprised him.

"Figured you for a briefs man, not boxers," she said mischievously trying to regain her composure.

"I wear either type ... or nothing." _Can't believe I just told her that. She's gonna think I'm a pervert. _

_My, my, my - aren't we the little pervert. Is he actually blushing? He is. Is he too cute or what? _

_Jesus, now I think I'm blushing. Crap, I am!_

Marie casually took the clothes from him and walked into the laundry room to deposit them in the dryer. She needed the momentary break to calm down and collect her thoughts.

_It's not working. I'd have to be three days dead before I stopped thinking about the God standing in my kitchen. STANDING IN MY KITCHEN!_

Walking back into the kitchen she saw Logan holding Rogue, petting her gently. The kitten was purring loudly and rubbing against him.

_Put the cat down and rub me instead. _

"Hope you're not allergic to cats."

"Don't think so. What's its name?"

"It's a she and her name is Rogue."

"Where'd you find that name?"

"Someone told me Rogue's a comic book character. She's a tough cookie who kicks some serious ass!"

"Yeah, this kitten looks real dangerous." He nuzzled her against his face and kissed the top of her head.

_Damn lucky cat. Hey, Rogue wanna trade places?_

Rogue jumped down out of Logan's arms.

_Dumb cat, if he were holding me like that, I'd stay there forever._

"Can I get you something to drink? A soda, or some juice?"

"As long as you're not gonna pour it on me. Can't afford to get what's left of my clothes wet," he chuckled.

_Well, Logan, you're making me wet, so we're even._

"Ok, I promise no more attempts to get you wet." _Wait. That came out wrong._

_I'd like to take a shot at getting you wet, darling. Shit, I am a pervert. _

_God, I'm glad he can't read minds. Talk about embarrassing. When did I become so skanky? Since Wednesday, that's when. _

_Glad she's not psychic. I'd be tossed out on my ass if she knew what I was thinking. Thought you were gonna be different with her. Behave yourself, Logan. _

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Do you have Coke ... Pepsi, whatever?" Logan said recovering first.

"Soda, right."

She filled a glass with ice and poured him the Coke. _Are my hands shaking?_

She handed him the glass and his fingers brushed hers as he took it from her. Marie felt a charge just from the brief touch. She'd let Cody feel her up senior year, but Logan just barely touching her hand was more erotic than Cody's paw all over her boob.

_Because Cody didn't turn you on, that's why._

Right after the initial grab and squeeze, she'd pushed Cody off of her. She just couldn't bring herself to do *it* with someone she didn't care about, it wasn't right. She was now the only virgin left amongst her friends and it was getting to the point of becoming downright embarrassing. But, she just hadn't met anyone who did it for her – until Logan.

_He's a man, why the hell would he want an inexperienced little girl like me?_

She watched him quietly sipping his soda. When he was done he put the glass on the counter.

"Thanks." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and then stepped back again.

Without hesitating, Marie stepped towards him, stood on her tiptoes, put her hand on the back of his head, pulled it down and reached up and kissed him on the lips. It was a brief, but sweet kiss.

"You're welcome, Logan."

It didn't take him long to recover from the shock. He put his hand on her waist, pulled her close, his other hand cupped her face, and tilting it up, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. His thumb gently pulled down on her chin, parting her lips slightly, he slid his tongue into her open mouth.


	6. The First Time

Logan continued his slow exploration of her mouth. Marie was kissing him back now, her smaller tongue tangling with his. His right hand was stroking her silky hair while his left was doing a slow rub of her back. Her hands were pressed against his chest – perfectly still at first, and then slowly she started exploring the planes and angles with curiosity. Her fingertips brushed over his nipples and Logan felt himself harden. He slowly eased his left hand around to the front of her body and up until he brushed the bottom of one breast. He rubbed his thumb in circles until he reached her nipple, and then continued the circular motion feeling the nipple harden into a tight bud. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. She looked up into his face with hooded eyes glazed with passion. He bent back down and started giving her feathery kisses on the lips. His hands went to the top button of her shirt and undid it. She looked down at what he was doing and then back up to his face. His hands paused.

"Don't stop," she told him.

He undid the remaining buttons and spread the shirt apart. She was wearing a plum colored bra that was so sheer he could see her nipples right through it. He peeled the shirt off her shoulders and dropped it on the floor, and then his hands went to the button of her shorts. When she didn't protest, he popped the button open and pulled the zipper down. The shorts dropped in a puddle at her ankles and she casually stepped out of them and kicked them aside with one delicate foot. Logan found himself catching his breath. She was wearing sheer bikini panties in the same plum color as the bra. He just stood there silently for a moment taking in the beauty of the angel before him. He'd seen more than his fair share of naked women, but they all paled in comparison to the creature standing before him now.

"God, Marie." Was all he was able to choke out.

In a voice husky with passion she asked, "Do you want me, Logan?"

"Yes, God help me, yes," he admitted.

She pressed against him and whispered softly against his chest, "Good, I want you, too."

He placed one hand under her knees and swung her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. He carried her out of the kitchen, through the living room and down the hall to the master bedroom.

He kissed her softly as he lowered her down gently onto the large bed and then lay down next to her.

"Foreplay is my favorite part of lovemaking," he whispered in her ear.

Marie shuddered with anticipation. Every nerve ending was raw and she trembled slightly.

He started conducting a gentle exploration of her body with just his fingertips.

With a soft moan, Marie closed her eyes and reveled in the sensations his touch was causing. She reached up her right hand to his magnificent chest and gently massaged it with her fingertips, while her left hand did a slow rub of the muscles of his upper right arm. Logan let out a soft growl.

He leaned down and kissed her throat at the pulse point, so Marie tipped her head back slightly to give him better access. His hands went up to her bra straps, slid them off her shoulders and then he reached around the back to undo the bra.

Marie stifled a giggle. "It fastens in the front."

His hands returned to the front and found the clasp nestled between her breasts and with a snap it was undone. He dragged his lips away from her neck and sat up to watch himself spread the bra apart – slowly, brushing his hands over the aroused nipples as the fabric parted. Marie lifted off the bed enough for him to finish peeling it off her body and he threw it over his shoulder onto the floor. He then gently massaged her breasts while she ran her hands up and down his arms. Next he bent his head down and lightly kissed first one breast and then the other.

Marie moaned, "Oh God, Logan - that feels so good."

He pulled the bud of one nipple into his mouth and sucked gently while his thumb ran lazy circles over the other. After a while he switched – giving equal time to the other breast.

Marie trailed her hand down his rock hard stomach following the trail of hair to where it entered the waistband of his boxers. She brushed a hand over the front of the silky material until she came to his cock and ran her hand up and down the outline of his erection.

She let out a gasp. Logan was, what is referred to as 'blessed'. No size issues for him.

Marie slipped her hand under the waistband and moved it down until she touched the bare skin of his cock. It was so hot to the touch. She caressed it lovingly, stroking it gently and it was his turn to let out a moan.

She removed her hand long enough to use both her hands to pull the boxers completely off, and with a toss they joined her bra on the floor. Then she returned her attention back to his throbbing cock.

Logan meanwhile was moving his hand down her stomach and onto the little sheer patch of fabric between her legs, which he discovered was wet. He smiled to himself then slipped a finger under the fabric and ran it over her mound.

He felt her shudder slightly.

He leaned down and kissed her through the fabric and then hooking his fingertips onto either side of the flimsy material he slowly peeled the panties down. They joined the heap on the floor.

Logan started a slow massage of her inner thighs working his fingers in circles gradually moving his hands upwards. He pushed her thighs apart gently and bent his head down, then ran his tongue slowly over the outer lips of her labia, flicking his tongue over her clit. She raised her hips off the bed moaning and whimpering as he continued his oral assault on her while she writhed frantically beneath him.

"Yes, yes, yes." She was drowning in sensation. "Oh, my God. Don't - ever - stop."

He could tell she was close to climaxing so he increased the pressure of his tongue. His thumb rubbed her clit increasing the pleasure ten-fold.

Moments later Marie screamed out his name as she fell over the edge into a searing orgasm.

She slowly came down and all she could shakily manage was, "Wow."

Logan kissed his way up her body and up onto her neck until his mouth was by her ear.

"You taste delicious," he whispered softly.

Marie whimpered.

"Now it's your turn."

Logan wasn't expecting her to return the favor. So he looked at her with a quizzical expression and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure, you don't have to." _Can't believe I'm offering to turn down a blowjob._

"I'm sure."

She pushed him onto his back. He placed both hands under his head, tipped his head back and smiled.

She started on his chest, dropping feathery kisses all over it. Slowly she moved down his body, repeating the same trail as earlier, except this time with her mouth instead of her hand. Not hesitating when she got to his cock, she gave the tip a quick lick. The skin was so smooth and warm. Then she swirled her tongue in slow circles around the head. She opened her mouth and took him inside and sucked gently.

Logan let out a low growl of pleasure.

He was surprised that she seemed to know what she was doing. _What are they teaching in Sex-Ed these days?_ Not that he was complaining, mind you. He closed his eyes and gave himself over to the sensations she was causing.

Marie ran her tongue up and down his shaft, giving little sucker kisses every now and then.

She stopped suddenly and Logan's eyes snapped open.

"Why'd you stop?" he choked out.

"Am I doing it right?" she inquired innocently.

"God, baby, you sure are. I'm afraid to ask how you know what to do."

"My friend Jubilee had us practice on bananas."

He couldn't suppress the laughter in his throat.

"Your friend sounds like a pistol. Remind me to thank her."

Marie blushed down her entire body. "I can't believe I told you that."

"Honey, I'm happy that you practiced on fruit rather than some other guy. Of course, I'll never be able to look at bananas the same way again."

She swatted his arm. "Don't tease."

"Sorry, darling."

"Do you want me to do it some more?"

"Absolutely."

Marie slid down the bed and resumed her attentions to his beautiful cock.

He concentrated on what she was doing and tried not to think about bananas.

Pretty soon he forgot all about fruit as he neared his own climax.

Not wanting to come inside her mouth the first time, he pushed her off him just in time as he erupted with a jolt.

"Sorry, I didn't want to come in your mouth."

"Oh." Marie didn't know whether to thank him or not. She had a lot to learn about sex etiquette.

Sensing that she was embarrassed, he tried to get her to refocus. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

It worked because she returned the kisses with equal passion.

He lowered her back down onto the bed so that he was above her and they kissed and explored until they both felt his cock harden again.

"I want you inside me, Logan."

"Are you sure, Marie? We don't have to go that far today. I don't want to push you into doing something you're not ready for."

"Logan, I want this. I want you - now. I don't want to wait anymore. I want you to be the first."

"It might hurt a little, baby. I promise I'll try to be as gentle as possible."

"I trust you."

He pushed her knees apart and positioned himself between her legs, then guided the tip of his cock to her entrance and eased the head in gently. He slowly eased in a little further watching her eyes for signs of pain, but all he saw was passion and desire.

"I'm ok," she said to reassure him.

His hands lifted her bottom off the bed and he slid the rest of the way in.

He gave her a few moments to adjust to having him inside her before he started a slow rhythmic thrusting and was pleasantly surprised when she began matching his thrusts.

She was a fast learner.

They moved in perfect unison and climaxed together, each screaming the other's name.

Logan realized that while he had done more than his share of fucking over the years, this was truly making love. To be with someone you cared about. Someone you wanted to wake up next to.

They lay wrapped in each other's arms, legs entwined, neither one wanting to break the spell. Marie drifted off to sleep with her head on his chest. Logan lay quietly listening to the rhythm of her breathing and feeling happier than he'd felt in a long time.

It then dawned on him that he hadn't worn a condom. Jean had been on the Pill, so they hadn't bothered with condoms. Due to his rather 'active' lifestyle prior to Jean, he'd made sure to always wear one and have an HIV test every six months. He knew he was healthy, so that wasn't an issue. But what about the birth control issue? He was pretty sure Marie wasn't on the Pill, not too many virgins were. How could he have endangered her like this? Then he reasoned to himself. He'd read somewhere about the narrow window of time in which conception is really possible, so his odds of hitting that were probably slim to none. It would be a terrible cliché if she got pregnant the first time she had sex. Everyone knew that only happened in really bad movies, which made he feel a little better. They would buy some condoms and be more careful. He was sure they were going to be okay. No, it would be fine. It couldn't happen, it just couldn't.

Little did he know that at that very moment, the forces of natures were conspiring against them to prove him wrong.


	7. After The Loving

Logan watched her sleep. He was lying on his back with Marie on her side facing him, cuddled in the crook of his arm with one of her arms resting on his chest and one of her legs slung over his hips. She looked so small, so fragile, and so young. He silently cursed for breaking his promise to himself to take it slow with her. To treat her with the respect she deserved. He knew that technically she'd made the first move with that brazen kiss on the lips, but as the one who'd been an adult longer, he was the one that should've shown some restraint, to have been the mature one. Not that he regretted making love to her; he just felt guilty for rushing it. He hoped that when she woke up she wouldn't be upset with him for taking advantage of her. That she wouldn't blame him for not stopping, because he was already blaming himself enough for both of them. Until now, he'd never felt any guilt or remorse for taking advantage of any woman who wanted him. Hell, by this time he was usually halfway home having already forgotten her name.

Yeah, he was a major skank, but the question was, was he too far gone to be redeemed?

Marie stretched lazily and opened her eyes. She was cuddling on her bed with a very naked Logan. It hadn't been just another wonderful dream.

She reached her hand up to his face and ran it over one smooth sculptured cheek.

"Hi," she said her voice still husky from sleep.

"Hi, yourself. Nice nap?"

"Uh huh, wonderful. I feel wonderful."

"Any regrets?" _Might as well cut to the chase._

"I could never regret making love with you, Logan. Never."

_Thank God, she doesn't hate me._ "Glad to hear that."

He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss into her palm. He then feathered kisses all the way up her arm until he got to her neck; which was quickly becoming his favorite place to kiss her - after her lips.

"That tickles," she laughed softly.

"I'm only ticklish when I'm horny," he informed her.

"So, that would make you ticklish pretty much, what, 99% of the time?"

"85%. Sunday's my day off."

Marie giggled, "Logan, you're such a pervert,"

She started tickling him just under his rib cage. Naturally, he started to laugh.

"What? Today's Saturday."

"It's okay, Logan. I like you horny."

"Good to know. So my little vixen, what do you want to do the rest of the afternoon?"

Marie brushed her fingers lazily over his chest and in a soft and breathy voice said, "We could make love again. If you want to that is?" She pinched one of his nipples playfully.

Making love to Marie would definitely not be a bad way to spend a Saturday afternoon he thought. He answered her by rolling her over onto her back and crushing his mouth down onto hers as he moved over her.

They made love with passion and abandon for the rest of the afternoon. Nothing existed; nothing mattered except the two of them - here, now, together. They were drowning in sensations new to both of them.

Later, they showered together with Logan taking immense pleasure in washing Marie's hair.

In all his many different experiences, he'd never showered with a woman before. His dates usually didn't last long enough.

Jean was too unimaginative to try anything other than missionary style in a bed, with the lights off. She didn't like oral sex performed on her and outright refused to give him blowjobs. How the hell did he get hooked-up with her in the first place? Because that first time she'd made a real effort. Apparently, it would be the last time, too. Seven months of his life down the toilet. And he'd earned Scott as an enemy in the process. They had been real friends once. Some friend he was. In the end, Jean hadn't been worth it.

Maybe he could start mending fences. Especially if he wanted to be in Marie's life beyond this weekend.

They got out of the shower and toweled each other dry. He ran the towel up and down her body, paying special attention to all the good parts and she returned the favor for him.

She sat naked on the bed wedged between his muscular legs while he dried her hair with the hair dryer.

Another first for Logan.

He couldn't believe how sensual it was just to brush somebody's hair.

Marie made little contented noises, practically purring.

They would definitely have to do this showering and hair-drying thing more often.

When her hair was finally dry, she leaned back against his naked chest. She loved the way his body hair felt against her bare skin. He wrapped his arms around her tenderly and just held her tightly to him.

They stayed that way until he asked her if she was hungry. It was close to dinnertime by then and they had skipped lunch after all.

"Starving," Marie answered him. "There's not much in the house, though."

"It's okay, we can swing by the store. I need something anyway." _Like condoms._

In the grocery store, Logan stood at the butcher's counter looking at the thick T-bones in the showcase.

His mouth watered.

Marie turned to him and said "Those T-bones look pretty good. Do you know how to barbecue?"

"Honey, all men know how to barbecue."

"Ok, Mr. Chauvinist, don't get all caveman on me." She playfully swatted his arm.

He was getting himself a T-bone steak. He was a happy man.

They went down the toiletries aisle next and she handed him a toothbrush.

"I thought you could stay over. If you wanted to?"

He answered her by tossing the toothbrush into the cart. Yep, he'd definitely need those condoms now.

They finally approached the condom display.

_How do I bring this up delicately?_

"Uh, Marie. I think we should buy some of these ... you know, because..." he was actually flustered.

She looked at the 3-pack of condoms he was sheepishly holding up, then reached over and took a box off the shelf.

"I think we should get these instead." She handed the box to him.

"These are the same ones."

"Not quite the same."

Logan looked at the box and burst out laughing. They were the exact same condoms, except a 12-pack.

"Planning on keeping me busy?"

"Very," she winked cheekily.

He threw the 12-pack in the cart.

"Let's go. The quicker we eat dinner, the quicker we can get to dessert!"

They raced each other to the checkout.

After anticipating having a T-bone for so long, Logan didn't even take the time to savor it because he was in too much of a hurry to get to dessert!

Sunday morning Marie woke up to find the spot on the bed next to her empty and a delicious smell wafting into the bedroom from down the hallway.

At that moment Logan entered the bedroom carrying a tray.

"Morning, sleeping beauty - breakfast is served."

The tray he set in front of her contained two cups of coffee, two plates of omelets and a bud vase with a single peach-colored rose she recognized from her garden.

"Wow, you can cook?"

"Don't get too excited. This is the extent of my repertoire."

He leaned down and brushed a kiss across her lips that made Marie quiver.

"I sure hope you didn't walk outside to get the rose …like that," she said, nodding her head in his direction.

Logan was stark-ass naked.

"Hey, just trying to give your neighbor a cheap thrill."

"Mrs. Anderson is 85 years old, what you'll give her …is a coronary!"

They both laughed.

Logan sat on the edge of the bed and proceeded to cut off a bite-size piece of the omelet. He then put the fork up to Marie's mouth.

_He's going to feed me. My God, how sexy is this?_

Marie opened her mouth and slowly sucked the egg off the fork. "Delicious," she said.

Logan leaned over and kissed her again. "So are you."

She blushed from the top of her head all the way down to her toes.

They took turns feeding each other the rest of the omelets and when they were all finished Logan set the tray on the floor next to the bed and they made love again.

Marie was just coming down from orgasm number three or was it four; she'd lost count, when the phone rang.

Breathlessly she answered, "Hello."

"Hey, girlfriend - what's shaking?" It was Jubilee.

_Actually, I am. _Marie thought, but said, "Hey, Jubes - what's up?"

Jubilee than went into a five-minute rant about her suck-ass, lame date from the night before.

Marie had to fight to concentrate on what Jubilee was saying because Logan was trying his best to distract her by playfully running his tongue over her stomach and up onto her breasts.

She had to suppress the urge to moan.

She put her hand under Logan's chin, tipped his head up to face her and then put a finger up to her lips in a 'shushing' gesture. He cocked an eyebrow at her, shook his head in an exaggerated 'no' and proceeded to ignore her.

The more she tried batting him away the more insistent he became. He drew a nipple into his mouth and sucked gently while massaging the other one with his thumb.

Marie thought she would lose her mind.

She put her hand over the mouthpiece and whispered, "Logan, I'll get rid of her. Just give me a minute."

At that moment he snatched the phone out of her hand.

"Jubilee, I just wanted to personally thank you for teaching Marie creative uses for fruit," he said - referring to the banana lessons.

Marie's mouth dropped open.

He handed the phone back to a stunned Marie. "That oughta get rid of her."

She put the phone back up to her ear in time to hear Jubilee scream, "Who the FUCK is this?"

"Jubes, I really gotta go. I'll call you later, ok?"

"MARIE! What the hell is going on? Who the fuck was that?"

"I can't talk now - later!"

"Yeah, well I want details, baby, details," Jubilee said as Marie hung up on her.

She turned to Logan with a big smile on her face.

"You are a bad, bad boy."

"It worked didn't it?"

She reached for him, intent on orgasm number four – or was it five?


	8. Monday Morning Madness

Logan strolled into the office Monday morning - two hours late. Not wanting to tear himself away from Marie, he'd spent Sunday night there too. Which meant he had to drive into the city and change before heading into work. Agnes, not used to her boss simply not showing up, had no explanation for his whereabouts when Scott demanded to know where Logan was. She was greatly relieved when she looked up to see him approaching her desk.

_If only I were thirty years younger._ Even Agnes wasn't immune to the splendor that was Logan.

He leaned over the desk and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Morning, Agnes. How was your weekend?"

Now Logan didn't normally kiss her, so to say she was a little stunned was an understatement of epic proportions. She put her hand to the cheek he'd just kissed and sat there for a moment, speechless. Flashing her a devilish grin, he proceeded into his office. She regained her composure and followed him in.

"Mr. Summers is looking for you, Mr. Roberts. He said you were to go to his office the minute you got here and he sounded pretty ticked about something."

Agnes was very protective of her boss.

"Yeah, well Scooter can kiss my rosy-red a..."

He never got to finish that thought because at that precise moment Scott came charging into his office.

"Heard you finally showed up," he said loudly and obviously very agitated.

Addressing Logan's secretary he said in a tight voice, "Agnes, please leave and shut the door behind you."

She looked quizzically at her boss.

"It's ok, Agnes, that'll be all for now."

She retreated from the room, closing the door as instructed. Of course, most of Scott and Logan's arguments were so loud, closed doors didn't make any difference.

"Just what kind of fucking game do you think you're playing, Roberts?" Scott demanded.

"Excuse me all to hell, but what the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my sister, Logan. My baby sister."

_How the fuck? There's no way. No one knows where I've been all weekend._

"Don't even try to deny it. Laurie saw you leave the office with her."

Logan realized that Scott was talking about his lunch 'date' with Marie on Friday. Laurie was Scott's secretary and had witnessed the whole exchange and obviously went tattling to her boss first thing. Bitch. Logan had screwed her just the once, on Scott's desk no less. When it became apparent that he wasn't interested in a repeat performance, it became her personal crusade to put the screws to him at every opportunity.

"It was just lunch, Scott. That's all – lunch." _On Friday, anyway. _

"Stay away from her, Logan. I'm not even remotely kidding about this." Scott was gritting his teeth.

"Or what?" Logan challenged.

"I'll kick your sorry ass from here to the Canadian Border, that's what!"

"Yeah, well you better bring a whole shit-load of help, 'cause even Agnes could wipe the floor with you, and that's with her arthritis!"

Scott decided to change tactics. "Logan, please, I'm begging you. Stay away from Marie. She deserves someone better. Someone with more ... class."

"You think 'cause your family's money goes back a few more generations, that makes you better than me?"

"Damnit, Logan. That's not what I meant and you fucking know it."

_Wow, the choirboy actually used the F word._

Logan, of course, knew exactly what Scott meant. He didn't want the company whore anywhere near his precious sister and he didn't blame Scott one bit.

"Look, Logan," Scott continued, "Jeannie was one thing, but this is… this is not even in the same league. Not even close. You can have any woman you want. Leave this one alone. Just let this one go."

He was almost pleading.

"If you're quite through, I'd appreciate it if you'd get the fuck out of my office."

"Logan..."

"I get the message, Scott. Goodbye."

After Scott left, Logan sunk into his chair and ran his hands through his hair. If Scott was this pissed about lunch, he shuddered to think what would happen if he found out the rest. So much for mending fences.

Logan had no intention of letting Scott put a crimp in his plans with Marie. They'd just have to be extra careful from now on.

Jubilee had a paying job at the "Icing On The Top" accessories store at the mall and volunteered at the shelter on Mondays and Wednesdays. Kitty's job at the "Bath & Body Works" in the same mall allowed her to volunteer on Mondays and Thursdays. Which meant they were both there when Marie arrived on Monday morning. She'd barely walked through the front door when they pounced her at the same time.

They thrust questions at her so quickly and loudly that her head started to spin. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply.

"Ok, Ok, one at a time ... please!"

Jubilee went first. "Who the fuck was thanking me for 'fruit lessons' and why did he even know about that?"

Marie tried to suppress a giggle. She still couldn't believe that Logan had actually thanked Jubes. He'd told her he would, but she hadn't thought he'd been serious.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Try us," said Kitty.

"Ok, but you guys have gotta swear it won't go further than the three of us. Pinky-swear in a big way."

Whenever it was something major, they would always pinky-swear – a tradition that went all the way back to kindergarten.

"O.M.G, this is pinky-swear stuff?" Jubilee asked incredulously.

"Huge pinky-swear, the biggest pinky-swear we'll ever do," Marie informed them.

They each put out the pinky fingers of their right hands and the three of them tangled their fingers together.

"Pinky-swear!" They shouted in unison.

Marie gulped in a big breath and said, "Logan. It was Logan."

Both girls looked like somebody had just hit them with a baseball bat – hard. There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Jubilee inquired with hesitation, even for her.

"It means you can't tease me about being Westchester's oldest living virgin anymore."

"Holy Hell, you did the deed with Mr. Droolworthy?"

"Yes, and I'd prefer you not call him that anymore, thank you very much."

"Marie, are you outta your mind? Scott is gonna go postal when he finds out," Kitty reminded her.

"That's why he's not going to find out, dum-dum."

Ororo turned sharply and headed back to her office quickly. She couldn't believe what she'd just overheard.

"Marie?" Ororo called out as Marie walked past her office.

"Yes, 'Ro?"

"Can you come in here a minute, hon?"

Marie entered Ororo's office. "What's up?"

"Close the door please," she directed.

_Oh, Oh. This can't be good; she looks real serious._

"Did you and Scott have a fight or something? 'Cause I can help you kick his butt. I think together we can take him."

Ororo couldn't help but smile at that statement.

"No, this isn't about me and Scott. It's about you and Logan."

A strangled "Oh" was all Marie could get out. She knew. They were busted big time. If Ororo knew, then Scott was only a heartbeat away from knowing too. If she called now, maybe Logan would have enough of a head start to get out of the country.

"I'm not gonna mention this to Scott …for now," Ororo surprised her by saying.

Well, stunned her, actually. "You're not? How come?"

"Because it would be pointless. You're not gonna see him anymore."

"Now just a minute, 'Ro. Not to be rude or anything, but what makes you think you can tell me who I can and cannot see?" Marie went from being afraid that Ororo would tell Scott, to doing a slow burn.

"Marie, there are a hundred reasons why you shouldn't be involved with Logan and not one reason why you should."

"You don't know a thing about Logan except from gossip."

"The gossip is pretty bad, and even if only a quarter of it were true..."

"You know nothing about the real Logan."

"And I suppose you think you do?"

"Yes. I do."

"How long has this been going on, exactly?"

"Since Saturday. Well, we had lunch together Friday, if that counts?"

"And you think you know this man, in what, less than 72 hours? If you were being honest with yourself, think about how ridiculous that sounds."

"Well, 48 hours of that was pretty intense," she spat out furiously.

She thought 'Ro was her friend, but guess she thought wrong and was extremely disappointed.

"There's no need to be vulgar," Ororo continued calmly.

"Believe me, I haven't even begun to get vulgar. You want vulgar, I can give you vulgar."

"Marie, I don't want to fight with you - we're friends. Friends should be able to have an open and honest conversation with each other."

"We're not having a conversation. You're trying to give me a lecture about something, that when it comes right down to it, is really none of your business."

"I care about you. That makes it my business."

"Contrary to what you may think, I'm not a complete idiot. I know about Logan's reputation. And before you even mention the age gap - don't bother. My father was fifteen years older than my mother and they made it work for nearly three decades!"

Ororo didn't know that fact, having meet Marie and Scott after Harrison and Margaret had died.

Marie decided to placate Ororo a little.

"Look, 'Ro, I don't know where this thing with Logan is going. You could be right, I could be just another empty conquest for him, in which case this whole conversation is utterly pointless."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. Scott won't want to see you get hurt."

"Believe me, it's not what I'm aiming for."

"Why, Logan? Good God, anyone but him. Does the name Jean ring a bell?"

"That turned out to be a blessing, Jean's a cold bitch. I'm glad the wedding plans fell apart. I'm just sorry she's had her skanky germs all over Logan for the past seven months."

"It may have worked out in the end, but try to remember the pain Scott went through when it first happened. He lost a fiancée to Logan; it'll crush him to lose his sister too."

"He won't lose me."

"He'll never accept a relationship between you two - never."

"Ok, let's cut a deal, shall we? You give me three months to see where this is heading without either of us telling Scott. In three months, if things are going well, I'll tell him. If it's over, he never has to know. Deal?"

"One month - not three. You'll never keep it a secret for three months."

"One month - deal." Marie held her hand out to Ororo. They shook on it.

_Good, at least I've bought myself some time. _


	9. Pleasure At The Plaza

Special note: For anyone who doesn't know - Penthouse Magazine has a letters to the editor column known as 'The Forum' which is infamous for it's sexually explicit, X-rated contents.

Logan sent Agnes out on a secret mission at lunchtime, armed with a shopping list, his credit card and instructions to drop off everything at his suite at the Plaza.

He told her to purchase a treat for herself too.

Agnes decided whatever her boss was up to; apparently she was going to see some benefit out of it and that was fine by her. She realized this one must be special as Logan's normal idea of seduction involved rooms that charged by the hour.

She made the requisite purchases without any problems. Although, she was a little embarrassed in the lingerie department at Bergdorf's.

Stopping at the perfume counter, she bought a bottle of the perfume on the list and treated herself to a gift set of Chanel No.5.

Dropping everything off at the Plaza, she made one final detour to the florist and she was done.

Logan called Marie at the shelter.

There was an awkward moment when Kitty answered the phone, so Logan guessed that her friends knew about them. He wondered how detailed women got when discussing their relationships. A couple of times he'd watched 'Sex and the City' with Jean and those women got pretty raunchy.

_Too bad Jeannie wasn't taking notes; she might have learned something useful. _

Marie finally came on the line.

"Yes, is this the editor from the Penthouse Forum, calling about that letter I faxed over this morning?"

"Funny. Real funny, Marie."

"Oh, it's just **you**!"

"You're just begging for a spanking, aren't you?"

"Why, yes I am. I've been a very naughty girl and it's all your fault, I'll have you know."

"What are you doing later?"

"Hopefully … you."

Logan instantly got hard.

"How about meeting me in my suite at the Plaza and we can have some dinner, drink some wine ... "

"What should I wear?"

"Whatever you want - won't be on long enough to matter."

Marie instantly got wet.

"I'm out of here at 5, I'll run home to shower and change, then another hour to drive in, so I should see you about 7 o'clock then?"

"Works for me. Oh, and Marie? In that letter to Penthouse, hope you spelled cunnilingus correctly?"

"Pervert."

"Who, me?" Logan asked in mock innocence.

"No, the Pope. Say good-bye, Logan," she instructed.

"Good-bye, Logan."

"Nut." And with a click she was gone.

A few minutes before seven, Marie was lightly rapping on the door of Logan's suite at the Plaza. He answered the door wearing a black silk kimono-style robe and a very sexy grin.

"Welcome, my little vixen. A night of pleasure awaits you."

The room was aglow in hundreds of candles and there were white roses in several vases throughout the room. He handed her a white box from Bergdorf's.

"For you to wear, my love."

She took the box and headed for the bathroom to change, which was also filled with flickering candles and there was a bottle of bubble bath sitting prominently on the edge of the huge oval tub. On the marble bathroom counter was a bottle of J'Adore by Christian Dior perfume with a note that read 'spritz me on'.

Marie opened the white box and withdrew a silk kimono that matched Logan's except this one was white. The box also contained a white lacey bra and matching panties. She quickly changed and returned to the living room of the suite in her new outfit. Logan was just standing there staring at her.

"God, Marie. You're so damn beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself," she said in a voice thick with passion.

Enveloping her in his arms, he hugged her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. She turned to look up at him and he brought his head down to crush his lips to hers. She reached up to put both arms around his neck and run her fingers through his silky hair. His hands started tracing patterns on her body over the silk of the kimono. Marie felt herself go weak at the knees and clung to him tighter.

When they finally broke the kiss several minutes later she gave him a hungry look and said, "You know, I had a fairly big lunch today. I'm not really all that hungry. You know, if you wanted to skip dinner..."

"Straight to dessert?"

She took his hand and started walking in the direction of the bedroom.

_Damn, I could never get tired of watching that wiggle._

Marie undid the sash of Logan's kimono and slowly parted the material. She peeled it slowly off his shoulders, taking her time, savoring every moment until finally, it was a pile of silk on the floor. The sight of his Greek god torso made her tremble. The man was walking sin. Then Logan returned the favor by stripping off Marie's kimono in the same lazy, sensuous way. He let out a strangled gasp when he first saw the lingerie. Playboy centerfolds paled in comparison to the angel before him. He captured her mouth with his for a long, searing passionate kiss. God, he loved kissing her. She tasted like the sweetest honey. How can anyone taste so damn good?

He picked her up and deposited her on the bed. They lay down so they were side by side facing each other. Marie threw her head back in an invitation for him to kiss her neck. He nibbled all around her collarbone and up her neck on both sides. He then moved onto her face and proceeded to cover it with light, feathery kisses. Lingering the longest on her soft lips. She then returned the favor, kissing all over his neck and along the jaw line until she reached his left ear. She drew the earlobe into her small mouth and sucked on it gently. Logan actually let out a small whimper of pleasure. They licked, nipped and kissed each other until both of them were quite breathless. The newly purchased lingerie was quickly stripped off and tossed onto the floor.

Logan rolled onto his back and Marie straddled his hips. She lifted up slightly and lowering herself onto his throbbing cock, started a slow rocking back and forth motion.

"Oh, God, Logan, you feel so damn good inside me."

At first, he remained still, allowing her to set the rhythm. He then started slowly thrusting his hips up, matching her pace. Marie arched her back and Logan put his arms around her back to support her. She started rocking harder and he knew she was nearing her climax.

"That's it, baby. Come on, Marie. You're almost there."

"Oh, yes, Oh, yes. LOGAN!" she screamed as she shattered into a million pieces.

Logan followed mere moments later, screaming her name just as loud, hoping such a fancy hotel had some kind of sound insulated walls. They collapsed in a heap, both satiated. He eased off the bed with the promise to return quickly as she stretched like a cat and lay quietly waiting. She heard water running and realized he must be filling the tub.

He came strolling back into the bedroom and sweeping her into his arms, he carried her into the bathroom. He deposited her in the tub and climbed in behind her. She sunk back against his chest and under the waterline felt him start a slow exploration of her body. She leaned back against him even tighter and let out a low sigh. His left hand slipped between her legs, which she parted more to give him better access. He slipped first one finger and then two deep inside her. Marie let out a low, soft moan.

"Oh, yes. Logan, yes."

As the fingers of his left hand thrust in and out of her, his right hand was caressing her breasts. She threw both arms over her head, one hand gently caressing his face and the other running fingers through his hair. Logan was nibbling on the right side of her neck.

"Don't ever stop. Oh, please don't ever stop," Marie whimpered.

She thrust into his left hand, screaming louder than the first time as another orgasm ripped through her, then collapsed against him, completely drained. Logan stepped out of the tub. Lifting her out, he set her down gently and held onto her as she swayed slightly, still feeling the effects of her orgasm. As he'd done on the weekend at her house, he dried her off with a soft, fluffy towel as she just stood there quietly enjoying his ministrations. He looked down at her. Her eyes were still glazed and she looked tired. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed. Peeling back the covers, he laid her down gently, climbed in beside her and spooned her from behind, pulling her in close and nuzzling her neck. They were both asleep moments later.


	10. Not So Secret Love Affair

It had been a month since the fender bender that changed both their lives.

Marie's friends were happy that she'd finally pulled herself out of the despair that had surrounded her for too long following the plane crash. Of course, they never got to see her anymore as she spent all her time with Logan. Nobody complained - they understood. Even Ororo seemed pleased for them. They appeared to be good for each other she had to admit.

By some miracle, they had managed to keep Scott in the dark. They just hoped their luck would hold. Marie knew the deadline for the deal she'd cut with Ororo was fast approaching, but she no longer anticipated it with fear and dread. Scott would come around. She was happy. That's all he wanted for her, right?

Meanwhile, Logan and Marie were settling into a comfortable routine. They had reached a compromise with the location issue – weekday nights were spent at Logan's suite at the Plaza, so that he wouldn't be late getting to work every day. As Marie's job was voluntary, she adjusted her schedule to go to the shelter later in the morning, allowing her the time needed to make the drive without having to get up any earlier. Weekends were spent at her house in Westchester. Although, they might as well of stayed in the city as Saturday's and Sunday's were mostly spent in bed anyway, so they could've been anywhere. Rogue made the trip back and forth with them. The kitten had fallen in love with Logan too, cuddling on his lap at every opportunity. Logan commented that one day when he owned a house, he'd like to get a dog and asked Marie if she thought Rogue would get along with a dog. She was secretly thrilled at that question, because it meant he was thinking beyond tomorrow, he was contemplating a future with her.

Agnes was still the only one at Summers International who knew about Logan's relationship with Marie. No one even suspected that he had a new love; they just accredited his euphoric mood to finally being free of popsicle Jean.

They also failed to notice that he'd not resumed chasing after everything with a uterus after his breakup with her. Agnes was quickly amassing quite a nice collection of 'goodies' for herself that Logan graciously allowed her to buy every time he sent her out shopping for a special little gift for Marie. He was treating both ladies in his life very well and both were very pleased with him.

For their one-month anniversary, Logan suggested 'Tavern on the Green' restaurant in Central Park. The plan was for Marie to meet him at the office at 7:30 pm, long after everyone else had gone home.

Marie was sitting perched on the edge of Logan's desk getting a thorough kissing from him, when Scott casually strolled by on his way to his own office, having returned because he'd forgotten a file he needed to review that evening.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Scott furiously screamed at the top of his lungs.

Logan and Marie sprang apart in shock. Scott stormed into the office, his eyes blazing with fury. He was about a minute away from killing something or someone.

"I THOUGHT I WARNED YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Scott, please calm down. I can explain," Marie pleaded in vain.

"There's nothing to explain, Marie. I have eyes, I saw what's going on," he said tightly.

"Please, Scott," Marie tried to continue.

"Don't, _please Scott_, me. I'm not interested in any lame-ass explanations."

"Scott …" Logan began.

"You, shut the fuck up, Logan. I don't wanna hear a word out of your fucking mouth."

"It's not what you think, Scott, please just listen to me," Marie begged.

"Listen to what? Listen to you attempt to explain how he's turned you into his latest whore?"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A WHORE!" Logan screamed.

"If she's been slumming with you, that's what she is now! You've soiled her, you ASSHOLE!"

"I'm not soiled, Scott, I'm in love. We're in love."

"He doesn't know the definition of that word, Marie, don't kid yourself."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do, Scott."

"I thought I warned you to keep your fucking trap shut!"

Scott stalked up to his sister and grabbed her by the arm. "You're coming home with me, right now."

Logan stepped towards Scott menacingly, "She's doing no such thing, Scooter."

Scott put his hand on Logan's chest and gave a hard shove. "You wanna place money on that bet?"

"Logan, maybe I should just go with him, so we could talk. I'll meet you back at the hotel later."

Logan didn't like the idea of leaving her alone with Scott so that he could possibly talk her into ending things. But he trusted her and what they had, enough to finally agree.

"Fine, but you're wasting your breath. You won't talk her into walking away from me."

With a firm grip still on Marie's upper arm, Scott escorted her out of the office. She blew Logan a kiss as the elevator doors closed. He grabbed the next elevator down and was in the parking garage just in time to see Scott's Lexus drive past him on the way to the exit. Marie waved sadly and he waved back, his heart sinking in his chest. He hoped and prayed she would be strong enough to hear Scott out and then tell him to go fuck himself.

Scott had a death grip on the steering wheel and was blind with rage. He pulled the Lexus out of the garage and onto the rain slicked road, not seeing the oncoming pick-up truck until it was too late.


	11. Revelations

Summary: Where do you think it takes place after an accident? Don't panic it's not the morgue - I wouldn't do that to Marie.

Note: For the purpose of this story, I placed the offices of Summers International on Park Avenue, because that's one of the only streets in New York I know.

Logan heard the crash before he saw it. Turning the corner toward the exit he saw Scott's car in the street just beyond the garage. There was a pick-up truck imbedded in the side of it. On the passenger side. Where Marie had been sitting.

He suddenly got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. They'd met over an accident. Would she be taken away from him because of another one? Slamming on his brakes he jumped out of the car and starting running up the exit ramp, dialing *911 on his cell phone. He quickly gave the operator the pertinent information and demanded they hurry.

_Please let her be ok. Please let her be ok._

He ran over to the passenger side, but the pickup was blocking his access.

_Oh, God, Oh Jesus. _

The entire front-end of the pickup was smashed like an accordion into the side of the Lexus. Steam was escaping from under the truck's crumpled hood, the passenger window had been shattered and glass was everywhere. Logan ran around to the driver's side and ripped the door open to find Scott pulling frantically on Marie's seat belt.

_Thank God, she had her belt on._

Scott turned to him screaming, "IT'S STUCK. I CAN'T GET HER OUT!"

Marie was lying there completely still. She was unconscious, at least he prayed she was only unconscious, and she was covered in broken glass. Scott was now in full panic mode. Logan reached over and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Don't move her. We don't know how badly she's hurt. Moving her could make it worse."

Scott continued tugging on the belt.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing - Oh, God, Logan." He was sobbing.

"I've dialed *911 - someone will be here soon. Don't move her. Help's on the way."

Scott was sobbing louder.

"Check her pulse," Logan instructed him.

Scott put two shaking fingers on the pulse point on her neck.

"I can feel her pulse."

"Thank God."

Scott's temporary composure was gone and he was sobbing once more.

"I promised mom and dad I would take care of you. I didn't mean to hurt you, Tinkerbell," he cried, using his childhood nickname for her.

Of course, Logan wanted to panic too, but it was no use both of them falling to pieces. It wouldn't help Marie. He prayed the ambulance would get here quickly and he prayed she'd be okay. Surely, fate would not be this cruel to them. He clung to that hope desperately.

_Where the fuck are the paramedics? What's taking so damn long?_

He re-dialed *911.

"Yes, I just called to report an accident with injuries on Park Avenue and they're not here yet."

"Sir, we have that report and they're on their way. Please be patient."

"Well, tell them to take their thumbs outta their asses and fucking get here already!"

Logan slammed the cell phone shut. He was beyond furious; he was practically feral. Suddenly, he heard the siren of the approaching ambulance.

_About fucking time!_

He ran out into the street to flag down the paramedics.

Scott rode in the ambulance with Marie, while Logan followed behind in his own car. Marie was rushed into triage and Scott was checked over, too. Miraculously, he didn't have a scratch on him.

"It should be me in there, Logan, not her. She doesn't deserve this."

Logan's heart was breaking as he nervously paced up and down in the ER's waiting room.

What the hell is taking so damn long? Why doesn't someone come out and tell us what's happening?

Every time the doors to the exam rooms opened Logan hoped someone would come out with some news, and he prayed that news was good. They'd been waiting for what seemed an eternity.

Just then the doors swooshed open again and Logan turned to face … Jean!

Jean, who normally worked the day shift, looked as stunned to see Logan as he was to see her.

"Scott," she called, ignoring Logan completely.

_Why the hell is Logan here? He's not exactly friends with Scott._

Scott, who'd been sitting with his head buried in his hands, looked up at the sound of his name coming from the familiar voice. Despite what had happened between them because of her stupidity with Logan, Jean still hated to see him in such obvious pain. She knew how much he worshipped his little sister and that this must be killing him. He jumped up and ran over to her.

"How is she? Is she ok? When can I see her?"

"One thing at a time. She's going to be fine. We've cleaned her up and removed all the glass from her hair. She has some superficial cuts and a mild concussion, but that seems to be all. She's very lucky."

"Oh, thank God, Jeannie, thank God."

Jean winced at the familiar play on her name only Scott and Logan ever used.

"When can we see her?" Logan demanded.

That's when Jean noticed that Logan looked as distraught as Scott. What was she missing here?

"She's going to have to stay overnight for observation because of the concussion. We're just processing the paperwork now. Once we have her in a room, you can see her."

That seemed to appease both men.

Jean then added, "And the baby's okay, too."

"BABY!" Both men yelled together.

"I guess you didn't know." And because she hadn't intended to break patient confidentiality, she added, "It's possible she doesn't either. She's only a few weeks along."

Logan turned towards Scott just in time to see Scott's fist come flying at his face. Scott's right fist connected with Logan's left jaw, knocking him to the floor of the waiting room.

"BASTARD!" Scott screamed.

Suddenly it became crystal clear to Jean exactly why Logan was here too.


	12. Bonding

Logan lay sprawled on the ground, too stunned to move. He wasn't sure what caught him more off-guard, the sucker punch Scott threw or the news that Marie was pregnant. He thought back to that first time. They'd become a cliché. And Logan couldn't be more thrilled. He was gonna be a dad!

Jean had recovered enough from the shock of realizing who'd fathered Marie's baby to be bending down by his side.

"Are you all right, Logan?" He nodded silently in response.

She turned to glare at Scott. "Was that really necessary, Scott?"

"If he gets back up, I'll knock him right back down again."

"Scott..."

"It's always about him – isn't it, Jeannie? Logan always comes first."

"If you were the one on the floor, I'd be doing the same for you ... and you know it."

Logan just sat on the floor rubbing his throbbing jaw. Who knew Scott had a decent right-hook? Jean turned back to Logan, glaring daggers at him as he finally stood up.

"Obviously, you didn't mourn the end of our relationship for long!"

"I was in mourning for the entire seven months we were together."

"Scott's right about one thing, Logan – you **are **a bastard!"

He was through being civil – with both of them. They could both go to Hell as far as he was concerned.

"I'm not gonna just stand here talking to you two assholes. I wanna see Marie – NOW!"

"Oh, real nice. You kiss my sister's lips with that mouth?"

"Her lips … and other places."

Scott lunged at Logan again. Except this time Logan was anticipating it and calmly stepped aside.

"You try any shit on me and you're gonna be real grateful we're already at the hospital!"

"Fuck you!"

Turning to Jean and regaining his composure, Scott asked, "You'll let me know as soon as I can see her?"

"I'll come and get you as soon as we have her settled in."

With that, Jean gave Logan a final death glare and went back through the doors leading to the exam rooms.

Both men stood silently glaring at each other.

Scott broke the silence first. "How could you, Logan? I begged you to stay away from her."

"What do you want me to say? I saw her. I wanted her. And I thought, 'to Hell with you.' Would that make you feel better?"

"No," Scott said quietly. "God, Logan – she's pregnant!"

"If you want me to say I'm sorry she is ... it's not gonna happen. I love her. I want a future with her."

"You think you can change for her? That's she's gonna be enough for you?"

"You don't think she's special enough to make that happen?"

"Of course I think she's special. You're talking about turning your life around 180 degrees. You think you can do that – even for her?"

"I already have. You've been too goddamn dense to notice."

That did explain why Logan had suddenly become a celibate monk at the office. So Scott hadn't just imagined the change in his behavior lately. But he never would've guessed that his sister was the reason. Just then Jean returned.

"She's in Room 250. You can go up anytime."

"Has she been told she's pregnant?" Scott asked.

"Yes, she knows. And you two better decide who's going in to see her first, before you go up. I don't want a fist fight near the patient rooms."

"Thanks for all your help, Jeannie."

"Just doing my job." Jean turned to walk away.

"Jeannie?" Logan said.

Jean turned to him. Her eyes were watery. "I can't talk to you right now, Logan. I just can't." She practically ran out of the waiting room.

"I'm going first," both men said at once.

"I'm her brother. I'm family. It should be me."

"Well, she's carrying my family. So it should be me."

"This is ridiculous. We're never gonna settle this. Look, we'll go in together and let her choose who she wants to talk to first. Ok?"

"Sounds fair. Let's go." They rode up in the elevator in silence. They stood outside Room 250 - both afraid to go inside.

They continued to stand outside of her room, both frozen to the spot. Logan had faced powerful heads of corporations and yet he was afraid of one tiny little slip of a girl. What would he say to her? 'Sorry I got you knocked up. Sorry I'm an irresponsible jerk. Just plain sorry.'

My God, what if she doesn't want this baby? What if she wants to have an abortion?

Logan had always feared that one of his many one-night stands would one day show up with some kid she'd claim was his. The fact that he'd never been named in a paternity suit had amazed him. It's not that he was being arrogant; it was simply a matter of playing the odds. What if Scott tried to talk her into getting an abortion? Telling her she was too young, that she was ruining her life.

Logan didn't know where Scott stood on the whole right-to-life issue. He had to talk to her before him. Noticing Scott's apprehension about going into the room, Logan decided to take the advantage and pushed the door open. He stepped into the room and Scott, who'd quickly recovered, was right on his heels.

Marie lay in the hospital bed looking very small, very pale, very fragile – very young. Logan walked over to the bed, sat down on the edge and tried to give his bravest smile to the pale girl before him.

"Hey, you."

Marie sat up, threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. He heard her choke out a muffled "Logan", as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him tightly.

"It's ok, baby, I'm here. It's gonna be alright, I promise."

Scott was standing at the foot of the bed watching the scene in front of him. Logan was stroking Marie's hair and she was clinging to him for dear life. He suddenly felt like an intruder.

"I'll give you guys some privacy. I'm gonna go grab a coffee and I'll be back. Logan, you want a coffee?"

_Did that just come out of me?_

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

Scott started walking towards the door. Logan released Marie and, with a kiss on the top of her head, he stood up. "Be right back."

He put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "Thanks, Scott." Scott just nodded wordlessly and walked out.

Logan went back to the bed, gathered Marie back into his arms and rocked her gently.

"So, you think it's too early to start picking out names?" he asked.

Marie looked up at him with questioning eyes. Tears started spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Logan." Was all she was able to choke out. He took his thumb and started wiping the tears away.

"I'd thought you'd be so..." she started to say, but he cut her off by gently kissing her.

"I love you and that's all that matters right now."

"I love you, too."

"Ok, I love you, you love me. I don't see a problem here."

He was trying to lighten the mood, which worked because Marie gave him a small smile.

"You're not upset?"

"I can't think of anyone else I would rather create a baby with, than you."

That started the waterworks again. Logan pressed her back into his chest and just held her.

_He loves me. He's not sorry about this baby - oh, thank God. _

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck."

_She's making jokes - that's a good sign._

"I can't tell you how scared I was when I went up that ramp and saw what'd happened."

Just then a nurse walked into the room. "Sorry to interrupt, folks. I just need to check a few vitals."

"I should probably go find Scott, anyway. He's pretty worried."

"Logan, I just don't know if I can deal with Scott right now."

"I won't let him upset you. If he starts any shit, he's gonna be real glad he's got good health insurance."

Marie let out a laugh. Logan gave her one more kiss. "Be right back, don't go anywhere."

"What and miss hospital food, it's so much better than that 'Tavern on the Green' swill any day."

She gave the nurse a wink. Logan shrugged his shoulders at the nurse and walked out of the room.

He found Scott sitting on a bench by the elevators, sipping from a Styrofoam cup.

"Is she okay?" he asked as Logan sat down next to him.

"Yeah, she's gonna be fine. She's one tough cookie."

"She's had to be in the last year. I wish my mother was here for her now," Scott said, on the verge of tears.

"She has us. It'll be okay."

"Are you gonna stand by her through this?"

"You have to ask?"

"If you hurt her, Logan, I swear to God, I'll hunt you down and castrate you personally."

"Does that mean you're not going to try and talk her into having an abortion?"

"I never told anyone this, but Jean aborted our baby."

Logan looked at Scott with a stunned expression. "What! When?"

"Right before I left for Sydney last year. That's what the big blow-up was about. I wanted her to have the baby. I told we could move the wedding date up. Anything she wanted. She just went into work one morning and had one of the doctors here at the hospital perform the procedure. She didn't even tell me. She didn't care what I wanted. She killed our baby and we were over."

"She knew coming after me would really stick it to you, didn't she? God, she played us both. I'm so sorry about that, Scott. In the end she wasn't worth it."

"I could have told you that and saved you a lot of time, but I've kind of enjoyed watching you suffer."

"Thanks a lot. You're off my Christmas list."

"It was over between us before she went crawling to you. It was never really your fault. I just let you think it was."

Logan didn't know how to respond to that so he said, "You should go in and see Marie."

He felt relieved knowing that Scott wouldn't try to get Marie to terminate the pregnancy. Jean had been pregnant with Scott's baby. She'd never told him about that in the entire seven months. So much for intimacy and honesty. His whole relationship with her had been one big lie. She'd used him to stick it to Scott when he was already down. How could anyone be so cruel? She had been pushing the subject of marriage with him right before the end, even talking about kids - what a joke. Logan was glad he'd narrowly dodged that bullet.

"Come on, let's go back in there."

They got up and walked down the hall and went back into the room. Marie noticed that both the men in her life looked a lot calmer than a few hours ago.

"Wow, you two are in the same room and nobody's bleeding, Hell must have frozen over."

Logan turned to Scott "She must be feeling alright, 'cause she's back to her usual sassy self."

_Marie, sassy? Since when?_

"How are you feeling, Tinkerbell?"

"Much better, Cyclops."

"Cyclops?" Logan asked with an amused grin.

Obviously Scott was going to have to explain that rather embarrassing story.

"My brat sister's nickname for me because as a teenager I had, oh boy this is humiliating … thanks a lot, a lazy eye and had to wear an eye patch for six months. One eye - Cyclops, get it?"

Logan suppressed a laugh. "And you get pissed 'cause I call you Scooter?"

"Scott calls Jean the Ice Queen," Marie announced.

"I'm surprised I didn't freeze my dick off every time we had sex, she was so damn frosty," Scott declared.

"I know what you mean. I was always tempted to check for a pulse, she was such a stiff," Logan added.

"So what did you call her, Logan?"

"Bitch, mostly."

All three of them burst out laughing.

"It's mean that we're bonding over Jean bashing. She has her good side," Scott said.

"Yeah, too bad she never shows it," Logan laughed.

Just then the nurse from earlier returned.

"Okay, you two - OUT! Our patient here needs her rest."

"I'm not going anywhere," Logan informed her.

"You can stay, on the condition that you let her get some rest. We have to wake her up every couple of hours because of the concussion and she needs to rest when she can."

With that the nurse left the room.

"Well, I'm gonna take off. You look like you're in capable hands. I'll see you tomorrow."

Scott kissed his sister on the forehead and added, "I'm so sorry, about the accident..."

"Scott - it's okay, I'm not mad at you. Go home, I'm fine."

"Love you, Tinkerbell."

"Love you, too."

"I'll talk to tomorrow, Logan?"

"Yeah, sure. Goodnight, Scott."

The two even shook hands. Marie stared wide-eyed at the display.

After Scott left, Logan went over and laid down next to Marie and very carefully, so as not to disturb the IV in her arm, spooned her into an embrace. When the nurse returned five minutes later she found Marie was sleeping peacefully in Logan's arms and he was giving her the 'shush' gesture. She nodded in acknowledgment and left the room. Logan watched the slow rhythm of Marie's breathing, until he too finally drifted off to sleep.


	13. Rest And Recuperation

Logan was upset that the nurses insisted on waking Marie every two hours throughout the night. They tried to explain to him that it was standard treatment procedure for someone suffering a concussion, but it didn't stop him from protesting vigorously every single time. With a little pleading, he'd managed to negotiate a three-hour stretch of undisturbed sleep; which was going to expire in about another fifteen minutes. He looked down at her, she didn't look like she was ready to wake up in the next fifteen minutes - maybe he could sweet talk the nurse into just one more hour. He kissed the top of her head and pulling her in closer, placed his hand on her stomach. Closing his eyes, he listened contently to the steady rhythm of her breathing.

Fifteen minutes later the door opened, but instead of one of the nurses, it was Jean that stepped into the room. Stopping abruptly at the sight in front of her, she felt like someone had just punched her hard in the gut. She hadn't expected to find Logan in here, especially not in the bed. Marie was sound asleep curled up in Logan's arms; his right hand was gently caressing her stomach. She felt a sharp stab of jealousy at such an obviously intimate gesture. Logan was touching the place that contained his child. A child he was having with someone who wasn't her. At that moment he turned towards her, their eyes met and he gave her a small smile.

_He looks different. He looks peaceful. He looks happy._

"I just wanted to stop by and see how she was doing before heading home."

In the two years that Jean had been with Scott she and Marie had always gotten along well - anticipating they would be sister-in-laws one day. Jean had ruined so many relationships with just that one small error in judgment on her part. Everyone else appeared to be mending fences and moving on - without her. A wave of sadness washed over her, because she realized she had no one to blame but herself.

"Actually, I was going to beg and plead for one more hour of undisturbed sleep for her," Logan told her.

"I think that's acceptable. Everything looks good on her chart, I think we can consider her out of danger."

"Good, does that mean she can go home soon?"

"I'll have Dr. McCoy check her in another hour and we'll let him decide, but it should be okay."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Well, I'm heading home then. Goodbye, Logan."

"Jeannie..."

"Don't, Logan. Please - just don't say anything."

Jean turned and was gone before Logan could say another word.

"Was that Jean?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Yeah, baby. They're gonna send someone to check on you in an hour and see about releasing you."

"I'm thirsty," she said in a small voice.

Logan was out the door like a shot, seeking out some juice. Taking care of Marie was something he could get used to.

An hour and a half later Marie was being discharged with the strong admonishment to rest and take it easy for the next week. Logan had been on the phone earlier that morning making various arrangements. He was taking the rest of the week and the following week off to take care of her and he would stop by the office on the way out to Westchester to pick up a laptop so he could tele-commute. Agnes was given instructions to have copies of whatever files she thought he would need. Rogue was already in

Westchester at the vet's getting spayed, so that was taken care of. They stopped by the hotel so that Marie could change into clean clothes and were at the office by noon.

Agnes stood up and came around her desk to embrace Marie in a bear hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet the young lady who's having such a positive effect on our Logan."

"It's nice to meet you too, Agnes. Logan speaks very highly of you."

"Agnes, could you please do me a favor and call down to that deli across the street and order us some lunch," Logan instructed, then addressing Marie, he asked, "Do you want the Chicken Salad again or something else?"

"Chicken Salad is fine." _Wow, he actually remembered what I ate a month ago._

"The usual for me, please, Agnes."

"I know, anything as long as it once moo'ed." Logan's affinity for red meat had become a running joke between them.

"Add a soda for me and some juice for Marie," he instructed, then addressing Marie he asked, "Do you want some pasta salad with your sandwich?"

"No, I'm not that hungry - just the sandwich is fine."

Logan took out his wallet and peeled off a couple of bills. "This should cover it, and pick up something for yourself, too."

"Thank you, Logan. I'll be right back." Agnes now only addressed him as Mr. Roberts in front of clients.

Just then Scott's secretary, Laurie walked up flashing Logan her best seductive smile.

"Scott said you would be needing these files. Something about tele-commuting next week?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Laurie."

"Hello, Marie. If you're looking for Scott, he's in a meeting in the conference room."

"Actually, I came in with Logan, but thanks."

Laurie shot a nasty glare at Logan.

"Thank you, Laurie. That will be all for now," Logan said, dismissing her.

With a huff, she turned on her heels and stalked away.

"Remind me not to come here anymore. I'm not comfortable being around your former liaisons."

"Sorry about that, honey, I really am."

"Just out of curiosity, Logan, is there anybody here you haven't slept with?"

"I haven't slept with Agnes - yet! Although, if they'd kept you in that hospital any longer, I just don't know..." He paused then added, "Of course, there's always Old Mrs. Gardner in accounting. I hear she has her eye on me …well, her good one anyway."

"If you're gonna go that way, I can always set you up with my neighbor, Mrs. Anderson."

"Thought you said just looking at me naked would give her a coronary?"

"Yeah, but what a way to go!"

They both started laughing hard.

They ate lunch with Agnes in Logan's office and an hour later when everything he would need for the next week and a half was gathered together, they were on their way to Westchester.

Much to the dismay of Jubilee and Kitty, Logan insisted on no visitors for 24 hours, which meant, of course, that they'd probably be on the phone to each other constantly instead. Marie had decided that she wasn't going to share the news about the baby yet, because that wasn't a 'something you just blurt out over the phone' type of thing.

"Jubilee wants to know if the 24-hours starts from the time I was dismissed from the hospital or the time we got home?"

"Tell Jubilee they can come over tomorrow, but not before noon," Logan said resignedly. He knew both girls were anxious to see Marie and would most likely keep calling until he relented.

Marie finally hung up the phone and asked Logan, "What are you cooking?"

"Jewish penicillin - chicken soup."

"Thought eggs were the extent of your repertoire?"

"I guess I forgot to mention I can also work a can opener."

She leaned over a kissed him on the cheek. "A man of many talents, I'm so impressed."

"Yeah, later I'll show you what I'm really talented at."

"Logan! I'm supposed to be resting ... shame on you."

He quirked an eyebrow at her and she gave him a playful swat on the behind.

Later that evening he offered to give her a back massage. She showered and came back into the bedroom to find him already sitting on the bed - naked. He patted the space next to him and she sauntered over and lay down on her stomach beside him. He got on his knees, straddled her with one leg on either side of her body and, starting at the base of her neck between her shoulder blades, massaged gently but firmly. She let out a sigh.

"Feel good?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Wonderful."

He continued the gentle kneading, massaging both arms, then down her sides, the small of her back, over her delicate behind and onto her thighs, working his way all down her legs to her feet. Marie was so relaxed she was totally limp. Logan's fingertips danced up her body until he was back to her shoulders. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck just at the top of her spine, then continued dropping soft, feathery kisses across her shoulders. Marie let out a small whimper and when she turned over he saw that her eyes were glazed, not with sleep, but with passion. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips, soft at first and then more insistent, which she returned with equal fervor.

"Make love to me, Logan."

That was all the invitation he needed. They made love slowly with mutual caressing and lots of kissing. It was sweet, it was gentle - it was perfect. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Marie woke up the next morning just as the light was filtering in through the windows. She was lying on her back and Logan was stretched out on his stomach still asleep – the bed linens in a tangled heap at their feet. Her eyes traveled all the way down his muscular back to his rear end. Damn the man had a fine ass. Just then he shifted in his sleep, breaking her concentration. He flickered open his eyes and looked up at her with a sexy grin.

"And just what were you looking at my little vixen?" he asked hungrily.

"An ass that puts every other man's to shame."

Quashing the temptation to tease her and ask just how many naked rear ends she'd ever seen, he simply said, "You've got quite a nice little derriere yourself. I can never get enough of that little wiggle when you walk."

She reached over and started running her fingers through his hair. Logan grabbed her wrist and placed a kiss on the underside of it, then preceded to kiss his way up her arm until he reached her neck. Marie tilted her head back. She loved Logan kissing her neck – it was so erotic. He kissed his way onto her face, capturing her mouth in his. They gave each other slow, deep, wet kisses until they were both quite breathless. He rolled her over onto her stomach, with his right hand holding both of her hands by the wrists above her head; he used his left hand to raise her bottom in the air and entered her from behind. Releasing her wrists, he placed both of his hands on her hips as he began thrusting gently. Marie let out a low moan, raising herself up onto her knees and using her hands to support herself, she lifted her bottom up even higher. Logan's hands moved to cup her breasts as she started rocking, pressing herself tightly against the top of his thighs. She threw her head back and he leaned down and started kissing the side of her neck while still massaging her breasts.

"Oh God, Logan, oh God ... harder, please, harder," she moaned as she felt her climax building.

Logan thrust harder and faster knowing she was close to the edge.

"That's it, baby. You're almost there. Let it happen."

"LOGAN!" She screamed as she went over the edge in a searing flash of ecstasy.

A moment later Logan screamed her name as he reached his own shattering climax. They collapsed in a damp heap, both too exhausted to move, they just laid together - a tangled jumble of limbs and bodies. Logan recovered first, and with a final kiss on her shoulder, he shifted off the bed and not bothering to put on a robe, started to walk out of the room.

"I'm gonna go make you the best damn omelet you ever tasted."

Marie just lay there and groaned, still trembling from the earth-shattering orgasm. Soon the delicious smell of fresh coffee and eggs assaulted her nose. Forcing herself off the bed, she walked down the hall into the kitchen. Logan looked up to see her practically stagger into the kitchen. Her hair was all tussled; she was rubbing one eye and like him, was still naked. Damn she looked sexy as hell. He walked over and kissing her lightly on the cheek, sat her down on one of the stools at the counter. She looked up at him, rewarding him with a dreamy smile. He placed two plates of omelets and two steaming mugs of coffee on the counter in front of her and sat down.

"Sleep well?"

"Woke up even better," she said with a saucy grin.

Just then the phone rang. Logan didn't need to look at the caller-id to know it was either Jubilee or Kitty. He grabbed the phone and gave Marie a mischievous wink.

"Hello, Logan's House of Erotica, how may we service you?" Marie's eyes went wide.

"Gee, didn't think Marie was willing to share, but if you're offering." It was Jubilee.

"I thought I told you not before noon, Jubilee."

"You said I couldn't come over to visit her before noon, you didn't say anything about calling."

Trust Jubilee to deal in semantics. He handed the phone to Marie.

"Hey, Jubes."

"Hey, chica, how ya doing this morning?"

_I was *done* very well this morning, thank you for asking._

"I'm okay, a little tired still." If only Jubilee knew the real reason why she was so exhausted.

"Is it still okay if we come over later? Logan didn't sound too thrilled."

"He's fine. He just doesn't want me over-exerting myself that's all"

"Okeydokey, babe. We'll see ya later."

"Bye, Jubes."

"Sorry, didn't mean to spook your friends."

"Jubes is hard to offend, don't worry about it."

"Are you going to tell them about the baby today?"

"Well, I was planning to, they are my best friends after all. Unless you want us to keep it a secret for now."

"Honey, you can place an announcement on the jumbo-tron in Times Square if you like."

Marie smiled. God, she adored this man.

"I need to take a shower. Care to join me?"

"Don't have to ask me twice."

With that he scooped her up in his arms and headed toward the bathroom.


	14. Lunch And A Little Consumerism

Note: Dial-A-Ride is a free taxi service where I live that takes senior citizens to doctor appointments, the store, etc. I don't know if places in New York offer a service like this, but for this story, they do.

Second Note: Sweet Tomatoes Restaurant may not really be in New York, but it is in my universe.

Special Thanks: to Victoria P, for allowing me to copy-cat her 'truth in advertising' comment.

At precisely noon Jubilee and Kitty arrived and for a good five minutes there was hugs all around. Logan watched the scene in amusement; it was times like these that he was reminded how young Marie really was. The age difference hadn't been much of a problem, but it was certain to surface occasionally, so they'd just have to work hard to make sure that issue never became anything major.

Marie had asked him if she could tell Jubilee and Kitty about the baby by herself. She wasn't sure what their reaction was going to be and didn't want his feelings hurt. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and excused himself to go outside. He was sitting on the front porch when a Dial-A-Ride cab pulled up next door and Mrs. Anderson got out. She appeared to be struggling with some packages, so he got up and started walking over toward her house.

Back inside the house, Marie was about to break the news to her best friends, praying they would be happy for her. She asked them both to sit down as she had something very important to tell them.

"I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it."

"You're moving to the city full-time. I knew it," Jubilee wailed.

"We hardly see you now, Marie. It's not fair," Kitty added.

"I'm not moving to the city full-time. That's not it."

"Oh my gawd, you're sick. They found something while you were in the hospital."

"It's not terminal is it, Marie? Oh, gawd, you're not gonna die or anything?"

"I'm not dying from any terminal disease. Jeez, you two like to jump to conclusions."

"Well, if you're not moving and you're not dying. What's this big news?" Jubilee whined in frustration.

"Well, it's true they did discover something while I was in the hospital, but, it's not terminal, and it will be over in about eight months," Marie said mysteriously.

"Marie, my little chica, you have way lost us. What the hell are you talking about?"

Marie lifted up her shirt and put her hand on her stomach, "You two are going to be aunts."

"Are you…?" Kitty asked. Marie nodded her head in the affirmative.

Jubilee and Kitty both screamed at once and bounded off the couch to grab Marie in a big bear hug.

"Oh, my gawd, Oh my gawd, Oh my gawd!" Was all Jubilee could say.

Kitty just hugged her silently.

Both girls suddenly released her.

"What about Logan? How's he feel about this?" Jubilee inquired.

"Logan is thrilled about it. He's already made a list of names, if you can believe that."

"Yeah, but what about Scott? Didn't he like go ape-shit or something?" Kitty asked.

"He's actually okay with it. Believe me, I'm stunned about that myself."

"Wow, a baby. I can't believe you're going to have a ... BABY!"

"Let's go find Logan, and go get some lunch, I'm starving."

"Yeah, you're eating for two now."

"Or could be three, if it's twins."

"Bite your tongue!"

All three girls walked outside to the front porch, but Logan wasn't there.

"Where'd he go? I swear he went out the front door."

"There he is," said Kitty, pointing in the direction of Mrs. Anderson's.

Logan had an armload of brown paper bags and was obviously helping Mrs. Anderson with her groceries.

"I'm just borrowing your young man for a minute," Mrs. Anderson said with a wave.

Marie waved back.

"Does he have a brother? A cousin, maybe?" Kitty sighed.

Logan came bounding back over "You know, Marie, that Mrs. Anderson is one hot babe."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha. Are you ready to leave for lunch?"

"Ready when you are. Just gotta grab my wallet and we're outta here. Where do you girls wanna eat?"

"Sweet Tomatoes Salad Bar." All three cried in unison.

_Ugh, rabbit food._ "Perfect." He rolled his eyes at Marie.

At the restaurant Logan searched unsuccessfully for something that wasn't 'healthy'. The girls were chattering away about Kitty and Jubilee's latest attempts at dating. Several male-bashing comments got a "Hey, I resent that" from Logan. They caught her up on all the latest news at the shelter. Marie had already spoken to Ororo, but that had been mostly about Marie. Logan tried valiantly to contribute to the conversation, but got lost when they started talking about Britney Spears versus Christina Aguilara.

"Most of today's music is just loud crap. How can you listen to that garbage?"

"Careful, Logan, you're showing your age!" Jubilee warned.

"Did you know there really is a band called Garbage?" Kitty informed him.

"Finally, 'truth in advertising'!" Logan joked and all three girls giggled.

"Logan …" Marie started, rubbing his arm gently, "is it okay if we stop at the mall while we're here?" She stuck out her lower lip in the pout that she knew would make him do anything for her.

"Ah, jeez ...not the pout! Ugh. Okay, but just for one hour!" he said, holding up his pointer finger for emphasis.

Marie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "One hour. Two...tops!"

The three girls practically bounced into the mall. Logan looked liked he was being led to his execution.

If Scott could see me now, I couldn't show my face at the office ever again.

"Logan, is there anything you need while we're here?"

"Yeah, a disguise!"

"I'm sorry, we won't be long. I promise."

Logan parked himself on a bench in front of the center court fountain and arranged to meet the girls back there in an hour. He leaned back on the bench and prepared to be bored when he noticed a very interesting shop on the other side of the fountain. He stood up and strolled across the mall. An hour later he was innocently sitting on the bench when the girls returned armed with several shopping bags each.

"Did you leave anything for anyone else?"

"Screw them!" Jubilee had such a mouth.

Just then Marie noticed the bag sitting by his feet.

"Did a little contributing to the mall economy yourself I see. What'd ya get?"

He sheepishly handed her the bag. It was from Baby Gap. Marie just stared at the bag for a minute. She reached in and pulled out two tiny little baby sleepers - one in pale pink and one in pale blue.

"Oh, Logan," she said, her eyes starting to water. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He couldn't believe how much excitement two tiny little pieces of material could cause amongst three women, but here they were gushing over the baby sleepers - "How darling." "Oh, aren't they precious?" "Look how tiny." "They're like doll clothes." Yada, yada, yada. Women! He watched them in amusement as they went in a million different directions at once about babies. With the exception of Marie, teenagers and Logan weren't normally what one would call simpatico, but Jubilee and Kitty were good friends to her, stick-with-you kind of friends, and he had to admire that. Marie had told him that they had all been friends since kindergarten, more like sisters now. They were happy for her and he was grateful for that. Marie and Jubilee had to make a pit stop at the ladies' room, leaving Kitty sitting next to him on the bench.

"That was a real sweet thing you did, Logan," Kitty told him.

"I like making her happy."

"It's good to see her smile and hear her laugh again. Her mom and dad's accident was really hard on her."

"Scott told me she was very close to both of them and it just about destroyed her. I remember she wasn't even able to make it to their funeral."

"Yeah, Scott suddenly had a lot to deal with. Marie had only just turned seventeen, so he became her legal guardian and had to run the company by himself at the same time. Marie said her dad was preparing him to take over one day, but no one thought it to be so soon. He suddenly had a lot of responsibility and I've always admired him for that." _And I have a major crush, but we won't mention that. _

"Well, don't repeat this, but I think he's done a damn good job."

"Okay, your secret's safe with me."

Logan liked Kitty; she wasn't quite as hyper as the permanently-on-a-sugar-high Jubilee. All three girls were so different personality-wise which is probably why they got along so well – they balanced each other out. Marie and Jubilee finally returned and they were on their way home. Marie told Kitty and Jubilee she would try to stop by the shelter on Monday at least to say "Hi" and she would see them then. Logan seriously doubted that Jubilee would take the hint that it meant they wanted some alone time tomorrow, so he decided to make sure she understood.

"Jubilee and Kitty, I have an idea. Marie and I have plans tomorrow, just the two of us, but how about if she spends the whole day with you two on Monday, sound like a plan?" _That's telling them straight._

Jubilee was not as dense as Logan thought. "Works for me."

"We can go shopping for baby stuff," Kitty added. Shopping - the ultimate female bonding experience.

Finally, Logan and Marie were back at home - alone! He'd survived the mall experience, with three teenagers no less, wasn't there some sort of bravery medal involved? Or at least there should be. They decided to stay home, order in dinner and watch a movie - Marie's choice. Logan knew she was planning on torturing him with something sappy, but then again he figured she wasn't the 'Friday the Thirteenth' kind of fan – teenagers having sex and getting bumped off in various gruesome ways. She chose the sappy 'Somewhere In Time' with Christopher Reeve _Pre-accident, poor bastard_ and Jane Seymour _Easy on the eyes - ok, not checking out other women, even no-chance-of-ever-meeting actresses._

Marie stretched out on the couch with her head on Logan's lap and he found himself stroking her hair during the movie. He loved her hair; it was like the finest silk and always smelled so wonderful. About halfway through the movie he noticed that she'd drifted off to sleep, so he carefully eased them both off the couch and carried her into the bedroom. Trying not to disturb her, he pulled back the comforter and laid her down as gently as possible, climbing in beside her, he spooned them together and closed his eyes. Falling asleep wrapped around someone so tight your two heartbeats became one was even more intimate than sex he decided. For the first time in his life he was in love - truly in love and it was the best-damned feeling in the world.


	15. You Must've Been A Beautiful Baby

Marie opened one eye, then the other to find herself in bed and realized she must have fallen asleep during the movie. She looked over to see Logan lying on his back sleeping peacefully next to her, the sheet stopping at waist level affording her an unrestricted view of his magnificent chest. She turned over on her side, just laying there, admiring the scenery. The man could star in a feature pictorial for Playgirl magazine – 'Men of

Corporate America', but then Marie decided she really didn't want to share him with the rest of the world. Not satisfied with just looking, she reached out a hand and started tracing patterns across the top of his chest with just the lightest of feathery touches. Logan let out a soft moan and shifted slightly and she realized he was awake now, but feigning sleep.

"I know you're awake," she whispered seductively in his ear.

He opened one eye, "Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?"

With a sweep of her hand, she threw back the sheet and finding him naked as expected, straddled his thighs pressing her bottom down on his rapidly growing erection. Logan let out a low moan at the contact and Marie pushed down increasing the pressure on his throbbing cock.

"No fair, you still have some clothes on," he choked out.

With that, she pulled the little camisole top up and over her head, tossed it behind her, and then stood up on the bed and wiggled out of her panties - dropping them on his chest before sitting back down on her knees, with no more barriers between them. Looking at her with hungry eyes, he tossed the panties across the room and reached up to cup both breasts in his hands. Marie threw her head back as he continued to massage her breasts while she wriggled on his hips. Logan made a move to flip her over, but she pushed him back down firmly - she had other plans. Leaning over, she let her hair fall in a silken curtain as she kissed, licked and nipped at his chest with her mouth while exploring with her hands. Kissing her way up to his neck, over his Adam's apple and back to the base of his throat, she shifted up enough so that one perfect breast was level with his mouth. He took the delicate bud that was offered, into his mouth and sucked on it gently. While one hand came up to provide attention to the other breast, the other hand slipped between her legs and started to explore the warm wetness. Marie let out a whimper as he slipped two fingers into her while his thumb massaged her clit teasingly.

"Oh God, Logan, that feels ...so...good...ooh...so... good."

"Touch me, Marie... Oh, please, touch me," Logan begged in a voice hoarse with passion.

She reached down between them and taking his cock in her hand began stroking him firmly, causing him to release a low growl of pleasure. They continued the mutual masturbation for a few more minutes before Logan, unable to take it any more, flipped Marie over onto her back and plunged into her hard. They made love hard, fast and furiously – achieving release quickly and crumbled in a damp heap, both completely shattered.

Later that morning they decided to check out the local flea market. Logan normally wouldn't have been too thrilled to be shopping again. _What is it with women and shopping?_ But spending time doing what Marie liked to do was a concession he was willing to make. Jean couldn't have dragged him shopping at gunpoint, but Marie brought out a side of Logan he didn't realize existed - the part that cared about someone beside himself. He watched her as she found delight in all the little trinkets and knickknacks that could best be described as junk. He loved watching her so happy and carefree, they'd brought a sense of peace and tranquility to each other's lives and it was a fantastic feeling.

"Finding anything interesting, babe?"

"Nah, not really. I guess I'm just mostly a browser."

"Oh yeah, I think I'm half-browser ….on my mother's side."

"Logan, you're such a nut," Marie laughed, kissing him on the cheek "That's why I love you."

"Gee, all this time I thought it was my egg-cooking skills."

"Let's not forget your barbecuing abilities, too - very impressive."

"Speaking of things that once 'moo-ed', wanna BBQ tonight?"

"Sure, if you want."

He loved the fact that Marie didn't force him to eat healthy if he didn't want to, that when he actually ate a salad it was by choice, not because there wasn't any other option. It was one of many little things about her that he loved. Logan Roberts … hopelessly, passionately, head-over-in-heels in love - who would've thought.

Just then it started to sprinkle rain and they made a mad dash back to the car moments before the heavens opened up and the drops turned into a downpour. So much for barbecuing.

Marie was standing in the kitchen watching the rain steadily pelt the windows, putting together some sandwiches for lunch when Logan came up behind her, put his arms around her at waist level and started rubbing her stomach in slow circles.

"Just giving the baby a massage," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Um, that feels good," she sighed, leaning back against his hard chest.

"Hey, I have an idea. You must have baby photos around here, right? We should get them out - you know, kinda check out what our kid's gonna look like."

"What if he or she looks more like you instead of me?"

"Nah, she's gonna look exactly like her beautiful mother."

"She, huh? You're pretty sure it's a she?"

"Positive."

"Well, look at this way, you've only got a 50% chance of being wrong."

"I'll finish the sandwiches, you go dig up the photos."

Marie returned with an armload of photo albums and they ate lunch while poring over them, the rain continuing to make a light tapping noise on the roof sounded like peaceful, soothing music.

"Logan, you must have photos of you as a kid. We'll have to get those, too."

"I was a pretty goofy-looking kid, it might scare you."

"Somehow I can't picture you ever being goofy-looking."

"Trust me, it wasn't pretty. I was your quintessential 98-pound dweeb as a teenager."

"Well, you certainly turned out rather spectacular, anyway."

"Ah, here's the requisite 'naked baby on the white rug' photo," Logan laughed.

"I think every kid in existence has that pose in their photo album, what's with that?"

"I wouldn't mind recreating that photo of you ... now."

"Logan!" She swatted him on the arm.

"What! I think you'd look pretty hot ... naked on a white rug. I've got a decent camera." He gave her the eyebrow quirk and a devilish grin.

Marie shook her head negatively. "I don't think so - uh, uh."

"It's not like I'm suggesting we video tape ourselves making love, it's just one little picture."

"Video-taping? Is that where this is heading?"

"No. Unless **you** wanted to. I wouldn't say no."

Logan quirked an eyebrow at her again and grinned wickedly. He knew she would never do it; he was just playing with her.

"Ok, what if I said I'd think about it?" She winked at him sinfully and Logan's jaw hit the ground.


	16. Another Monday

Sunday evening Scott called to ask Logan to come into the office on Monday for a meeting with some potential clients from Tokyo that couldn't possibly be rescheduled for the following week. Scott apologized profusely to Marie, promising that he wouldn't disturb them for the rest of the week. As she'd already planned to spend the day with Kitty and Jubilee she didn't give him too much grief. So on Monday morning Logan headed into the city and Marie went to the shelter. She went in just before Kitty and Jubilee were supposed to arrive because she wanted a chance to talk to Ororo as they hadn't spoken since the day after the accident. Bobby informed her that she was in the kitten nursery and Marie headed back to her favorite part of the shelter.

"Hey, 'Ro."

"Marie..." Ororo put down the kitten she was holding and hugged Marie, "You, okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"And Logan? How's he doing with all this?"

"Buying baby clothes and making a list of names, if that's any indication."

"Not asking you to buy a wedding dress though?"

"Wow, cut right to the chase why don't you? I don't see Scott asking you to buy one, either."

"I'm not pregnant."

"The man hasn't run screaming for the hills, so let's just take one thing at a time."

"Well, what are his intentions? You must have talked about it," Ororo paused, "You have discussed this?"

"Not exactly. But then again we just found out..."

"Marie," Ororo interrupted, "if he's found the time to buy baby clothes and make lists, he's had time to think about it."

"You've been hanging around my brother way too much, you're starting to sound just like him."

"We're not trying to interfere, we're just concerned and given Logan's history..."

"'Ro," This time it was Marie's turn to interrupt, "you've seen how much Logan's changed. Scott not believing it, I can understand, he's only known about us for a little while, but you've been privy to what's been happening all along."

"A baby changes everything, honey. I just don't want to see you get hurt, that's all."

"He's not going to abandon me. You and everyone else, have nothing to worry about."

Just then they heard the excited voices of Jubilee and Kitty approaching the nursery.

"I just want to say, if you need anything, you know I'm here for you and I love you, okay?" Ororo told her.

"Okay. I love you, too. I didn't mean to take your head off. I know it's because you care about me and I appreciate it, I really do."

The two women hugged tightly.

Marie, Kitty and Jubilee stayed at the shelter until mid-afternoon and then headed back over to the mall, because really, one lousy hour on Saturday just didn't cut it. They had charge cards and damage to do.

Logan, meanwhile, didn't really have a meeting with any Japanese businessmen, that was just an excuse he and Scott had concocted to get him out of the house on Monday. Instead, he was on a secret mission he hoped would please Marie. First he did stop by the office though, to drop off some files and sign some papers. He wanted to be out of there as quickly as possible – ever since the accident, gossip about him and Marie had spread through the office like an out of control forest fire and he didn't feel like answering any questions. He would have to think of something nice to do for Agnes for running interference for him. The woman was a godsend, he was glad he no longer hired secretaries based on their 'fuckability factor'.

He couldn't understand why Scott put up with that bitch Laurie; it wasn't like he was even screwing her. Finishing up quickly, he came strolling out of his office to find Laurie berating Agnes for some minor infraction in the coffee-break room - something about not re-filling the coffee pot when it had been Agnes' turn and the coffee pot getting burned and yada, yada, yada. The two women were standing mere feet apart, glaring at each other. Nobody spoke to Agnes that way when he was around, especially not that bitch.

"Excuse me, Laurie, I don't appreciate you bitching to Agnes about something that's no big fucking deal."

"Logan, I had to spend nearly fifteen minutes scrubbing the damn thing before I could even make a new pot of coffee," Laurie whined.

"Next time try Starbucks, it would've been quicker." Turning to Agnes he asked, "Did the jeweler call?"

"Yes, and it's ready to be picked up anytime."

"Thank you, my dear. If you need me, you can reach me on my cell-phone. Bye, Laurie. By the way, I left part of a roast beef sandwich in the fridge last week that's probably all moldy by now - try not to pop a blood vessel over it." He gave Agnes a conspiratorial wink and walked off grinning.

"Jeweler? He's getting quite serious with that little brat."

"I hardly think that's any of your business, Laurie."

"Well, I guess that's one way to ensure job security, if you can't fuck the boss, fuck one of his relatives."

Agnes smacked Laurie across the face so quickly; the younger woman didn't have time to react before Scott appeared.

Not realizing how much he'd actually overheard, Laurie dramatically touched her rapidly reddening cheek and wailed, "Scott, did you just see that? She hit me!"

"Yes, I saw what she did and I heard why. Agnes, I want you to report to personnel immediately so they can process the paperwork for your raise. Laurie, you're fired! You have fifteen minutes to clear out your desk and then I'll have security escort you out of the building."


	17. A Special Evening

Note: I learned about the ice cube trick used later in this chapter from the movie, "The Other Side of Midnight" based on the Sidney Sheldon novel of the same name.

Marie returned to the house just a little past seven. Logan was casually sitting on the couch watching 'Jeopardy', still wearing the dress slacks and shirt from his trip in to the city. She walked over and leaned over the back of the couch to give him a kiss, failing to notice that the shades on the French doors leading out to the patio were closed.

"Have fun with Jubes and Kitty?"

"Yeah, I think we wore out the magnetic strips on our charge cards. You ready for dinner?"

"Thought we'd go out and grab something."

"Sounds good to me, just let me get changed and I'll be right with you."

As Marie walked down the hall into the bedroom Logan sprang off the couch and opened the French doors. He then made sure the stereo was cued with the Paul Taylor jazz CD he'd purchased on his earlier shopping expedition, and with stereo remote in hand, he sat back down on the couch trying to look nonchalant.

Marie entered the bedroom to find a Bergdoff-Goodman box lying on the bed with a note attached that read, _'wear me'_. She opened the box to find a beautiful Vera Wang sleeveless dress of pearl-colored silk, a pair of matching Kenneth Cole shoes and a small jewelry box from Tiffany's that contained pearl stud earrings.

"Well, I guess we're not eating at McDonalds."

She quickly changed into the dress, twisted her hair into a loose knot, slipped the pearl studs onto her earlobes and with a final spritz of J'Adore perfume was ready for whatever Logan had planned. Just as she entered the living room the stereo started playing a low, soft, melodic jazz song. Logan stood up and she noticed he was now wearing the jacket from his suit. Damn, the man looked fine in Armani. He also looked fine in t-shirts, but of course, he looked best when wearing nothing but a grin, making her smile at the thought. That's when she finally noticed the doors to the patio that had been previously closed were now flung wide open.

"We never did have our anniversary dinner... so I thought we'd have it tonight," Logan stated.

Taking Marie's hand in his, he led her out to the patio. She gasped at the sight before her. The small patio table had been draped with a white linen tablecloth that puddled on the ground and had been set with her Royal Dalton china, Waterford crystal, small flickering votive candles and a small round bowl of pure white roses as the centerpiece. The trees had been strung with clear, twinkling lights that added a soft glow to everything.

"I know it's not exactly 'Tavern On the Green'. Call me selfish, but I wanted you all to myself tonight."

"Oh, Logan. It's beautiful. It's perfect."

He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her softly and slowly. Leading her over to the table she noticed a serving cart parked next to it, with silver domed covered plates. Logan had obviously gone to the trouble of having the dinner catered. A bottle of Asti Spumunti was chilling in a wine cooler next to the serving cart. He'd remembered her mentioning she preferred it to the more traditional champagne. Tears formed in Marie's eyes, everything looked so wonderful, so perfect, so typically Logan. How did she get so lucky to get this man who worshipped and adored her?

He pulled out her chair; sitting her down he placed one of the plates in front of her and removed the silver dome to reveal a delicious looking Cobb Salad. Logan's plate contained the same thing and Marie smiled knowing he would have preferred something more 'substantial'. He popped the cork of the Asti Spumanti and poured the golden, bubbly liquid into two fluted crystal glasses. Sitting down opposite her, he raised his glass and proposed a toast.

"To the woman who's made me a better person and to our future together."

Small tears formed in the corners of Marie's eyes as they clinked glasses. They ate their salads, talking about the baby, their favorite topic of conversation these days, with Logan saying in case they had a daughter, he'd already placed a deposit on a gun to keep suitors at bay. They were halfway through their strawberry covered cheesecake when he reached across the table, took one of Marie's small, delicate hands in his larger one and looking directly at her with soft hazel eyes said -

"Scott told me that your father said the only man who would ever be good enough for you would be the one who was willing to scoop the stars out of the sky and lay them at your feet. I've only been able to capture this one little guy so far, but if you'll do me the honor, I'll spend all of my life chasing down the rest of them for you."

He was holding a small velvet box from Tiffany's that held a four-carat emerald-cut diamond solitaire.

"Marry me, Marie, and make my life complete."

Marie burst into tears.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

She just nodded 'yes' - unable to speak. Logan jumped out of his chair, grabbed her out of hers and swung her around in the air. She clung to him covering his face in kisses until she found his lips and they melted into a slow, passionate kiss with Marie still lifted off the ground. When they finally broke apart they were both quite breathless. He put her back down, but continued hugging her. Neither felt the need to say anything - they just stood there holding each other for a few minutes.

Then they moved the celebration of their engagement from the patio into the bedroom.

Marie was in an especially playful mood and suggested that they take turns removing each other's clothes, a game that Logan found immediately appealing. Just then he noticed a video camera set up on a tri-pod on the far side of the room, he turned to find her smiling at him seductively as she placed a cup of ice on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Smile, you're on Candid Camera."

She winked at him mischievously and he wasn't about to say anything stupid that would give her the opportunity to change her mind. The evening was about to become even more interesting then he could've possibly imagined. To start things off Logan kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, while Marie walked over and turned the camera on. They stood facing each other at the foot of the wrought-iron bed.

Marie went first, taking off Logan's suit jacket and tossing it on the chaise in the corner of the room. He then unzipped her Vera Wang dress, peeled it slowly off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor in a silk puddle. It was then that he noticed she wasn't wearing regular pantyhose, but a garter belt and stockings; which made him go hard instantly. She unknotted his tie and slowly dragged it off his neck and looped the material around her own neck, leaving the ends tangling down the front of her breasts. Logan unhooked the fasteners at the top of each stocking and one at a time rolled the sheer fabric off her legs and then removed the garter belt, leaving her standing there in just a cream colored lace bra and panties.

Next Marie undid all of the buttons of his dress shirt and very slowly and teasingly opened the shirt, making sure to run her hands across his broad chest in the process. Licking her lips, she eased the shirt off his shoulders, down his muscular arms and tossed it on the floor. Logan then reached behind her and undid the clasp on the bra and pinching the piece of fabric at the juncture between her breasts yanked it off and pitched it over his shoulder. His tie was still dangling around her neck and he decided to leave it there for now. Marie's hands went to his belt buckle, opening it; she pulled the belt out of its loops and dropped it on the floor. She then undid the button on his pants and slowly eased the zipper down, brushing her hand purposely against his erection. The pants fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them and kicked them aside. He then hooked his fingers in the sides of her bikini panties and with agonizing slowness peeled them off and flung them across the room. It was then Marie's turn to remove the last of the clothing - his briefs. She removed them the same teasing way he'd removed her panties and then they, too, joined the heap of clothes scattered around the room.

Logan grabbed both ends of his tie and pulled Marie to him and they melted into a slow, passionate kiss. She put her hands on his powerful chest and backed him up towards the bed. He realized that she wanted to be in charge of this little game and smiled at the thought of being dominated. She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. He went to reach for her breasts, but she grabbed him by the wrists and shook her head 'no'. Obviously, she wasn't going to let him doing anything until she wanted him to. Logan knew he was going to enjoy this little game immensely.

"Are you willing to try something different?" she asked seductively.

"Sure, why not...long as it doesn't involve pain."

Marie leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Only pleasure, my love, only pleasure."

She took the tie from around her neck and wrapped it around his wrist, then reached over to the nightstand and picked up a second tie, repeating the same wrist-wrapping procedure as with the first one. It dawned on Logan exactly what she had in mind – she was going to tie him up! Putting his arms above his head, she then looped the loose end of each tie around the poles of the headboard of the wrought-iron bed. He was getting more aroused with each passing minute. She then reached over to the nightstand once more and picked up a silk scarf, which she used to blindfold him.

With all of his vast experiences Logan had never taken the time to play games, so this was new to both of them. Marie leaned down and started planting soft kisses all over his face, barely brushing over his lips at first and then more insistent until he parted them and she used her tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. She massaged his tongue with her own, tasting the Asti Spumonti and the strawberries from their dessert. Her hands were on his chest kneading the taut muscles, while the heated place between her legs massaged his throbbing erection with a slow rocking back and forth motion. Logan moaned into her mouth and she pushed her tongue deeper down his throat. Finally breaking the kiss, she moved her mouth down to his chest and repeated the exploration that her hands had just finished. He moaned beneath her, increasing the volume as her lips trailed down his stomach until she took his cock into her mouth. She sucked on him gently at first and then increasing the pressure the louder he groaned. Just when she thought he was about to come, she stopped momentarily, took an ice cube out of the glass on the nightstand, popped it into her mouth and sucked his cock back in. The shock of the combination of her hot mouth and the cold ice cube made him explode immediately, shooting hot liquid down the back of her throat.

"Take the blindfold off, Marie," he managed to choke out.

"Why?"

"Because I want to watch you."

She removed the blindfold with a flourish and he looked up to see her grinning at him sinfully.

"Okay, now untie me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I want to touch you ...everywhere," Logan said wickedly.

Marie loosened the ties and he sprang up, grabbed her and threw her down onto her back. Putting her hands above her head and pinning them at the wrists, he straddled her and leaned down to duplicate the same deliciously intoxicating pleasure he'd just experienced. His mouth wandered all over her body paying special attention to her breasts and the warm, wet hidden treasure between her legs. Marie moaned and writhed against his talented tongue until she too exploded with her own orgasm. Having had sufficient time to recover while administrating to her needs, Logan was hard again and spreading her legs wide entered her with one quick thrust. He pushed her knees up toward her shoulders, allowing for even deeper penetration. He pumped in and out smoothly until they were both on the edge – ready to fall into the abyss. He watched the expression on her face to time his climax with hers, and moments later they screamed together in release and collapsed – exhausted and delirious.

Logan managed to mumble, "I love you, baby...God, I love you."

They cuddled and kissed until they both fell sound asleep wrapped around each other.


	18. The Return Of Laurie

The rest of the week went too quickly for Logan and Marie, but they realized that the real world beckoned and they couldn't pretend it was just the two of them any longer. They hosted a BBQ on Sunday afternoon for Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, Scott, Ororo, Agnes and her husband, Ralph. While the girls put together the garden salad and cut up the ingredients for a fruit salad the men argued over the best way to cook the steaks with Logan settling the argument by loudly telling everyone it was his grill, so his way. The women just rolled their eyes at each other and did their best to ignore all the machismo on display. As the group was sitting eating dessert Scott stood up to make an announcement.

"Following Logan's brave lead, I have asked the beautiful Ororo Monroe to do me the honor of becoming my wife and she's graciously said 'yes'."

There were cheers, whistles and shouts of congratulations from the small crowd.

"Scott and I are getting married at the courthouse on Friday … you're all invited, of course – and we're going to Kauai for our honeymoon."

"Yeah, I have a real aversion to long engagements ... can't imagine why," Scott chuckled.

Everyone burst out laughing and the cheering started all over again. Logan and Marie informed everyone that they had set a date for their own wedding - September 1st, what would have been her parent's own 30th wedding anniversary. The girls moved the conversation into the kitchen to discuss wedding plans while the men stayed outside on the patio discussing anything but wedding plans.

Logan reluctantly returned to work the following day, showing considerable restraint by calling Marie at the shelter only a half dozen times. He told her she was like a drug to him and he was having withdrawal symptoms. Marie seductively informed him that she would make sure he got a large dose of her when he got home. This first day of separation was going to be particularly difficult for them because Logan always had to stay late at the office on Mondays. This was necessary so that he could check in with the Sydney office and allow for the time difference. He was just finishing up the call and shuffling through some papers when he heard a familiar female voice.

"Knock, Knock." It was Laurie. Not waiting for an invitation, she strolled into the office.

"Didn't Scott fire your ass last week?" Logan said with more than a trace of irritation in his voice.

"Just came by to pick up a few things I forgot."

"Fine, get them and leave."

"Actually, that's not true. I knew you would be here making the Sydney call and I wanted to talk to you."

"If you want me to talk to Scott about re-hiring you, it's not gonna happen - you're wasting your time."

"I could sue this company for sexual harassment, you know. I could say I was fired for refusing to sleep with you anymore."

"Unfortunately, there's just one small problem with that plan ... I wasn't your boss."

"You could have been. It can't be much fun putting in late nights with that dried up old prune Agnes."

"I heard that dried up old prune clocked you pretty good."

"Oh, Logan, you're just so adorable when you get all pissy like that. It's quite a turn-on you know."

"Is that so?"

"But then you've always turned me on," she said in a breathy voice.

Laurie sauntered over and perched on the edge of the desk just in front of Logan. She kicked off her shoes, spread her legs slightly, and gave him her best seductive smile and licked her lips.

"Not interested, Laurie, go home."

"The great Logan Roberts turning down a lady, a sure sign the end of the world is near."

"Laurie, many things come to mind when describing you and lady ain't one of them."

"Oh, baby, I don't want to fight with you. I'd much rather fuck you!"

"I have someone who fulfills all my needs. I stopped looking when I met her."

"Marie Summers! Gimme a break! She's just a child, you need a real woman."

"She's got more sex appeal in her pinkie, then you've got in your whole body."

"She can't possibly satisfy a man of your... experience."

Running her hands over Logan's muscular chest, she braced one foot on the floor, placed the ball of the other foot on his crotch and started rubbing it over his cock in a slow, leisurely circle.

"I don't know exactly what game you think you're playing, but I told you I'm not interested."

"I'm not playing, darling, I'm completely serious. We had fun together... before."

"You had fun... I killed an hour."

"How about we try for two hours this time?"

"I'd die of boredom long before that, you ought to try reading a how-to-book sometime."

"Well, why don't you give me my first lesson?"

With that she stood up and removed the trench coat she was wearing to reveal that she was completely naked beneath it. She sat down on Logan's lap, ripped his shirt open and when he went to protest, took the opportunity to stick her tongue into his open mouth. At that precise moment Marie stepped off the elevator into the Executive Offices' lobby, having decided to surprise Logan.


	19. Conference Room Follies

Marie was crossing the lobby of the Executive Offices when she heard a commotion coming from Logan's office. He was yelling at somebody at the top of his lungs, but she couldn't quite make out exactly what was being said.

Thinking that maybe the truce between Logan and Scott had inexplicably come to an end, she started running toward his office and burst through the door to find Laurie sprawled on the floor naked and Logan standing over her screaming obscenities. He stopped his tirade as soon as he saw Marie.

He bent down, took a hold of Laurie by the arm and yanked her off the floor. He then marched past a stunned Marie dragging a very naked Laurie behind him and shoved her out the door, slamming it shut in her face.

"Hi, honey, I was just taking out the trash. Oh, excuse me, looks like she forgot something."

He swept Laurie's coat off the floor and walking over and opening the door, tossed the coat into the hallway. He then turned calmly to her, as if tossing naked women out of his office was an everyday occurrence.

Marie stood there her mouth still hanging open and then finally recovering she asked, "What the hell just happened in here? "

"I guess Laurie decided today would be a good day to humiliate herself."

"Well, I'm very glad that apparently you didn't succumb to her feminine wiles."

"The only feminine wiles I'm interested in succumbing to are yours, my little vixen."

"Good to know." Marie reached up and pulled him into a steamy embrace.

"Okay, now that's over, what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Logan asked.

"I thought since you were gonna be stuck here working late, I'd surprise you and we could order in some Chinese food. Guess I was the one that got surprised."

"Sorry about that, babe, wish you hadn't had to witness that embarrassing little display."

"No, actually I'm glad I did. It proves how much you've changed and how much you love me."

"You should never have any doubts about me, Marie ... ever!"

"Never again, I promise. I love you."

"Love you more." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Let's get out of here and get something to eat, the baby's hungry – she wants ice-cream."

"Quit blaming that poor little baby every time you wanna eat a pint of Haagen-Dazs."

They both laughed as Logan changed into a spare shirt and grabbed his jacket. As they were walking out of his office he remembered he had to make a quick detour to the downstairs conference room and grabbed a file off of Agnes' desk. He told Marie that as he was going with her to her doctor's appointment in the morning he would miss the meeting that was scheduled, so he needed to drop the file off now.

They took the elevator to the main floor instead of the garage level. As they approached the conference room they heard some familiar noises. It was the distinct sound of two people in the throes of passion. Someone was apparently utilizing the space for a little after-hours fun. They approached the room on tiptoes, hoping not to disturb the occupants. Whoever the couple was in there, they were certainly enjoying themselves and because they assumed they were alone in the building weren't bothering to be quiet about it. Logan and Marie stood there for a few minutes stifling giggles as they listened voyeuristically.

"This is so wrong ... we should go," Marie whispered.

"Don't you wanna know who it is?" Logan whispered back.

Before she had a chance to answer that question, it was answered for her.

A very familiar voice cried out, "Oh, Scott ... Oh, yes, Oh yes. Please, baby, more."

Ororo and Scott! Covering Marie's eyes with his hand, Logan peeked around the corner of the open double doors and saw Ororo laying naked on the cherrywood table with her legs wrapped around Scott's back with him above her thrusting away.

"Almost there, Stormy, almost there," Scott cried out, using his pet name for her.

Moments later they both cried out in their mutual climaxes loud enough for Logan and Marie to hear even if they'd still been upstairs in Logan's office.

Logan stepped into the room and said, "You know sometimes we eat lunch at that table?"

Ororo screamed and jumped up, trying in vain to cover herself. Scott just looked stunned at being caught. Marie stepped from behind Logan and just waved sheepishly at her brother, who then turned quickly so that his back was to them, displaying a rather nice bare rear end in the process.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Scott demanded.

"Conference room table inspectors ... just doing our jobs," Logan said trying (and failing) to keep a straight face.

"Oh, ha, ha ... real funny, Roberts. I can't tell you what a thrill it is for my sister to see my wing-wang."

"Next time try closing the doors."

"Excuse me, we thought we were alone. Geez, it's not the point. Do ya mind?" Scott waved his finger in a circle, indicating for them to turn around.

Logan and Marie waited in the hallway while Scott and Ororo managed to collect themselves and get dressed. They finally emerged from the conference room with Ororo looking downright mortified.

"Eh, you two wanna grab some dinner?" Scott said, trying to alleviate the tension and change the subject.

"I kinda lost my appetite after seeing your ...wing-wang!" Marie joked.

Ororo turned even redder.

Suddenly all four of them broke into hysterics and the tense mood was broken.

On the way out of the building Scott turned to Logan and quietly said, "See, you're not the only one who's put that table to good use!"

"Yeah, do me a favor ... make sure you're not in the office late tomorrow night, I've got table reservations myself," Logan replied, winking lasciviously at Scott.

"Please, she's still my sister!" Scott reminded him.

"Hey, you're the one playing 'show and tell' with Mr. Wing-Wang!"

Needless to say, the dinner conversation that evening was extremely interesting.


	20. That's Our Baby

Jean was standing in front of the vending machine in the hospital's lobby trying to decide between the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups or the plain Hershey's Chocolate bar just as Logan and Marie came walking in through the main entrance. Logan with his arm around Marie's waist, leaning down whispering in her ear and Marie laughing made Jean's heart skip a beat. She would never get used to seeing him with another woman – happy with another woman. Her friends had warned her that he was untamable, but they'd been wrong, he was tamable – just not by her. At that precise moment the laughing couple looked up and noticed her too. Awkward couldn't even begin to describe the next few minutes.

"Hey, Jean … how are you?" Marie inquired.

"Eh, pretty good. How are you doing?" Jean replied, trying not to let her emotions betray her.

"Fine. No real residual effects of the accident."

"Well, that's great news."

"We're here for an appointment with an obstetrician that Dr. McCoy recommended. A Dr. St. John, maybe you know him?"

"Michael, yes, he's a wonderful doctor. You'll be in very good hands."

There was an extremely awkward moment of silence, nobody quite knowing what to say next.

"Well, we oughta get going or we're gonna be late," Logan finally said, breaking the impasse.

"Yes, of course. Glad you're doing so well, Marie," she said, then nodding her head at him – added simply, "Logan." She turned and walked away quickly.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Marie said, "Okay, like that wasn't totally weird."

"We'll probably run into her a lot over the next seven and a half months," Logan warned.

"I know," she acknowledged as her hand went to her stomach, "And it'll probably get even weirder as I start showing. But maybe we'll luck out and she'll start this really hot affair and forget all about us."

"This **is** Jean we're talking about here. I think the best we can hope for is lukewarm."

Marie swatted at Logan as they boarded the elevator even though she couldn't suppress her own giggle.

Upstairs in Dr. St. John's office, Marie filled out all the necessary paperwork and was soon ushered into an exam room after giving the requisite urine sample. She was given a gown to change into and the nurse took the preliminary tests: temperature, blood pressure, and pulse before Dr. St John finally entered the room. He was a handsome man in his early thirties with blonde hair, blue eyes and a kindly manner; Marie felt comfortable straight away. He went over her medical history and explained prenatal treatment, Lamaze classes, delivery options and enough information to make her head spin. He then had her lie back down on the exam table and pull her top up to just below her bra. He brought out an instrument he explained was used to detect the baby's heartbeat. He ran the instrument over her flat stomach while listening with a stethoscope and then a minute later turned a knob on the side of the instrument to adjust the volume and the room was suddenly filled with a soft, rhythmic thumping noise. Marie's eyes filled with tears and Logan got a small lump in his throat.

"There's your baby," Dr. St. John told them.

Logan and Marie just listened in awed silence, both too emotionally choked up to say anything. It was all suddenly so real; there was another living being in there, one they had created together. Logan bent down and lightly kissed her stomach; kissed his child.

"Hey, kiddo, it's your daddy," he murmured against her stomach.

Sighing softly, Marie reached out her hand and ran it through his hair. He continued to rest his face gently against her belly.

"It's pretty special hearing it for the first time isn't it? Dr. St. John asked.

"It's a pretty 'wow' moment that's for sure," Marie said, tears slowly spilling down her cheeks.

Logan lifted his head up and tenderly kissed them away.

"I love you," he told her.

"Love you more," she replied. It was truly a Kodak moment.

"I'm gonna lay down and take a nap for a while, care to join me? Marie asked when they got home.

They lay on the bed facing each other; just nuzzling at first. They kissed with lips and tongues exploring each other's faces and necks, plundering deep into each other's mouths - probing, seeking, drinking deeply from each other - lost in sensation and pleasure. He could kiss her like this forever and she wanted him to. Marie reached over and slowly undid the buttons of his black cotton shirt, parting the fabric, she ran her hands over his chest, caressing the hard muscles knotted beneath bronzed skin. Sliding the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, it was dropped over the edge of the bed onto the floor. Logan's fingers caught the bottom edge of Marie's top, pulled it up and over her head and tossed it aside. Then he cupped her full breasts that were barely contained within the lacey fabric of her demi-bra – which was quickly removed and dispatched. Her hands moved down to the waistband of his jeans, unbuckled the belt and lowering the zipper over his already engorged cock, she yanked the denim down past his hips. He kicked them off the rest of the way and moving his hands from her breasts, reached around to her back, lowered the zipper of the floral printed miniskirt and pulled it off. It joined the rapidly growing little pile of clothing already littering the floor.

Logan divested himself of his boxers and slid Marie's panties off. After pitching them over the edge of the bed, he then settled her on her back and lay on his side facing her.

"Just relax. I wanna do this for you."

He then started a slow massaging exploration of her creamy ivory skin, feathery touches at first and then more insistent. Marie moaned softly under his ministrations. He leaned down and captured her mouth in a hot, wet kiss while sliding one hand down onto her stomach. He lingered there, moving his hand in lazy circles over the haven that contained their child. He finally moved his hand lower, raking his fingers through the patch of soft brown hair at the apex of her thighs. He continued to rub her pubic mound for a few more minutes; teasing her with promises of what was to come, then moved his fingers down slightly to find her already wet with desire. His thumb massaged her clit, while two fingers slid into the lubricated opening. She moaned and lifted her hips slightly, urging him on. Knowing how much she liked to have her breasts kissed while his fingers explored inside her, he leaned down and sucked one perfect pink bud into his mouth while his other hand massaged the nipple of the other soft breast. Marie writhed harder, twisting down into the mattress while moaning his name.

"Oh, God Logan, Oh God - please, ahh."

"Feel good?"

"Oh, yes … so good, so good," she whimpered

She arched her back off the bed and Logan pushed his fingers into her even deeper while increasing the tension his thumb was putting on her clit. He shifted down her body, stopping to plant soft kisses all over her stomach, feeling closest to their baby whenever he touched her there, as if he could somehow open a connection between them. Shifting down further, he replaced his fingers with his tongue, Marie, already close to the edge, gripped his head and pushed his face deeper into her; moments later she exploded with an orgasm that threatened to rip her apart.

"Tell me what you want, Marie."

"Oh, God, Logan, I want you in me, now!" she moaned.

Logan complied by spreading her legs even further apart and with a quick lift of her hips, plunged into her up to the hilt in one smooth thrust. Marie wrapped her legs around his back, digging her heels into him to bring him in even closer. The hair on his chest tickled her breasts, tender from his earlier attention. She loved the way his chest hair felt against her bare breasts and wiggled slightly and arched her back into his chest to cause a little friction. Her fingernails scrapped up and down his back and then her hands moved down until she was able to touch the top of his butt; that gorgeous rear end that had the starring role in so many of her fantasies.

"I'm so close, baby, I need you to come for me."

"God, Logan, I'm almost there, almost there."

She felt the orgasm build inside her, threatening to shatter her into a million pieces. Suddenly she felt herself falling, tumbling, spiraling out of control; she gave herself over to the intense pleasure and the orgasm crashed over her in waves. She screamed his name as she plummeted over the edge. Logan's own earth-shattering climax exploded on him just a minute later. They lay in a damp heap of tangled limps both still vibrating from the intensity of their orgasms before falling asleep still entwined together.


	21. The Wedding

Author's note: Thanks to Susan K who gave me the idea for the bubbles and the 'Honeymoon Kit' – to which of course, I added my own twist.

"When You Tell Me That You Love Me" is by Diana Ross, "When I Fall In Love" is by Nat King Cole and "All My Life" is by Aaron Neville and Linda Ronstadt.

_I know what's beautiful looking at you. _

_In a world of lies - you are the truth. _

_I want to make you see just what I was. _

_Show you the loneliness and what it does. _

_You walked into my life to stop my tears. _

_Everything's easy now I have you here. _

_Everything you ask for - nothing is above me. _

_I'm shining like a candle in the dark when you tell me that you love me._

The garden of Marie and Logan's house looked like something out of a fairy tale come to life with white linen covered tables, chairs wrapped in gauzy fabric and adorned with a pink ribbon bow and centerpieces of crystal vases bursting with roses in various shades of pink. The white gazebo at the end of the garden was decorated with hundreds of pale pink roses and lily of the valley. A white runner had been laid from the back patio doors all the way to the gazebo where Logan, looking handsome in a dark charcoal grey Hugo Boss suit, waited nervously for his bride. Just then there was a soft meow and Logan looked down to find Rogue wrapped around his ankles, so he bent down to give the kitten a quick rub behind the ears. Even she was in the wedding spirit with a pink silk ribbon tied around her neck in place of her usual collar.

Scott, looking rather dashing himself in a dark navy Armani suit, waited at the top of the patio steps, ready to escort his sister down the aisle. He signalled for the music to start.

The soft melodic tones of "Watermark" by Enya began playing and Jubilee and Kitty came out of the house first and began the slow walk down the white runner – each looking radiant in whisper soft pink sleeveless, floor-length silk Versace gowns and carrying bouquets of delicate pink and white baby roses. Once the girls had taken their places by the gazebo the strains of "Here Comes the Bride" started and Marie appeared at the opening of the patio doors to be greeted by Scott. She was a breathtaking vision, in a white Monique Lhuillier gown with a low-cut neckline that showed just a hint of creamy cleavage and dipped low in the back, the floor length gown was fitted enough to showcase her still slim figure. Instead of a traditional veil, she wore her silky chestnut hair piled on top of her head with Swarovski crystal beads woven throughout that were twinkling in the bright sunlight. Carrying a bouquet of cascading white tea roses, Marie looped one arm through Scott's and they stepped off the patio onto the white runner. Logan felt himself catching his breath as he watched her slowly ebb her way toward him, her smiling face a radiant beam of light.

_God, he looks so good in that suit. I can't believe we're really getting married._

_Damn, she's beautiful. How the hell did I get so lucky to have her in my life? _

_Tinkerbell looks so happy. I'll hunt him down and kill him if that ever changes. _

_I can't believe my darling Scott is actually doing this willingly – will miracles never cease?_

When they reached the end of the aisle, Scott shook hands with Logan, kissed his sister on the cheek and then placed her hand in Logan's and together the couple stepped into the gazebo. Scott followed, acting also as the best man. From her seat in the front row, Ororo, in a pale lilac Dolce & Gabbana dress gave her husband an approving smile – which he returned with a playful wink.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to celebrate the joining in marriage of Logan Alexander Roberts and Marie Elizabeth Summers."

"Marie – your pledge to Logan."

"I, Marie, take you, Logan, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and our friends and family my pledge to stay by your side as your wife in sickness and health, in joy and sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you all the days of our lives."

"Logan – your pledge to Marie."

I, Logan, take you, Marie, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and our friends and family my pledge to stay by your side as your husband in sickness and health, in joy and sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you all the days of our lives."

The minister took the rings from Scott and performed the traditional blessing of the rings ceremony.

"These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken. Bless these rings that Marie and Logan, who give them, and wear them, may ever abide in God's peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives."

"Logan, place the ring on Marie's finger."

"Marie, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"Marie, place the ring on Logan's finger."

"Logan, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed."

"In as much as you have pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Logan, you may kiss your bride."

Logan and Marie melted into a passionate kiss to the cheers and whistles of their friends and family. As the newlyweds came back up the aisle they were greeted by everyone blowing liquid bubbles at them.

The fifty wedding guests were now enjoying hors d'oeuvres and cocktails before dinner was scheduled to be served. Scott was dashing about acting like Steve Martin in 'Father of the Bride' trying to ensure everything was perfect for his Tinkerbell's special day. Ororo just watched in amusement as he repeatedly harassed the beleaguered wedding planner and gave a small prayer that they had eloped. Dinner was finally ready to be served and everyone made they way to their assigned tables. The dinner menu consisted of Caesar salad, bacon-wrapped filet mignon (to satisfy Logan and the rest of the carnivores) or orange-glazed chicken served with fresh asparagus and baked potatoes and a dessert bar that featured an assortment of treats with heavy emphasis on anything chocolate as per the bride's request.

Towards the end of the dinner, Scott stood up and tapped on his wine glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention, please. I would like to propose a toast to my sister and new brother-in-law." Turning to face Logan and Marie he raised his wine glass and said:

"It fills my heart with joy to see my sister so happy and the fact that Logan is the cause of that happiness…. well, it still stuns me and yes, Agnes, I'll make good on our bet." A burst of laughter went up from the crowd. "I adore my sister and want only the best for her…unfortunately, Logan is what we had to settle for." There was more laughter from the group. "But seriously, I wish you both only joy, laughter and happiness – may you always be each other's best friend as you journey through life. I wish mom and dad could have been here to share this special day with you, Tinkerbell. I know they're honored that you chose their wedding date as your own and they're looking down on us and smiling." Scott turned to the assembled group "Please raise your glasses to Logan and Marie."

"To Logan and Marie!" The guests all shouted at once, followed by the sound of glasses clinking together.

A dance floor had been laid at one end of the tent and a deejay was ready to get the party started. Nat King Cole's soothing voice filled the air as Logan and Marie took to the dance floor for the first time as husband and wife, wrapped in each other's arms they swayed gently to the music.

_When I fall in love, it will be forever or I'll never fall in love. _

_In a restless world like this is, love is ended before it's begun. _

_And too many moonlight kisses, seem to melt in the warmth of the sun. _

_When I give my heart, it will be forever. Or I'll never give my heart. _

_And the moment, I can feel that, you feel that way, too. _

_Is when I'll give my heart to you. _

When the song ended, Marie stepped up to the microphone and announced:

"As my darling brother and his beautiful wife chose to elope instead of letting us throw them a proper shin-dig, they didn't get to have a 'first dance' … so I'd like them to come out onto the dance floor now and correct that mistake."

She signalled for the deejay and Scott and Ororo began slow dancing to the Aaron Neville/Linda Ronstadt song, "All My Life".

_Am I really here in your arms, it's just like I dreamed it would be. _

_Feel like we're frozen in time, you're the only one I can see. _

_Hey, I've looked all my life for you and now you're here. _

_Hey, I'll spend all my life with you._

Logan then had the deejay play a medley of songs dedicated to Marie that included:

"Angel" by Lionel Ritchie, " Amazed" by Lonestarr, "I Finally Found Someone" by Bryan Adams & Barbra Striesand, "The Way You Look Tonight" by Elton John, "From This Moment On" by Shania Twain, "You Are So Beautiful" by Jim Croce and "2 Become 1" by the Spice Girls.

Then Jubilee and Kitty decided to have some fun and requested the deejay play "It's Raining Men" by the Weather Girls and then dragged as many of the hapless men as possible onto the dance floor for an impromptu bump and grind session including poor Ralph, Agnes' husband. Mrs. Anderson tried to stuff a dollar bill down Bobby's pants and had to be pried off him much to the embarrassment of the young man. Jubilee's date really got into the spirit of things and after removing his shirt, had to be restrained from taking off anything else. There was the traditional tossing of the bouquet, caught by Kitty and the garter toss, caught by Bobby and the cutting of the cake with Logan being polite and not smearing any on Marie, who wasn't as polite and smashed a piece into his nose, much to Scott's delight.

The partying continued with everyone dancing and having a rocking good time until well after 2:00 am when Logan and Marie finally left for their honeymoon night at the Plaza before leaving the next day to go to Santorini, Greece for two weeks. The party was a dazzling success despite Scott's stressing out and nearly causing the wedding planner to have a nervous breakdown. In the limo on the ride to the Plaza, Logan and Marie discovered a special gift from Jubilee and Kitty – a 'Honeymoon Kit' containing Godiva chocolates, tropical scented massage oil, a small bottle of Asti Spumonti, a book entitled "The Honeymooner's Guide To Sex" and a package of condoms with a note attached that read: Oops, too late!

**Next chapter – The Honeymoon


	22. The Honeymoon

Author's notes: Many facts about Santorini were taken from Frommer's Guide to Greece. The Spiliotica Villa is a real place and the mirrored ceiling in the honeymoon suite that's mentioned in this chapter is prominently mentioned in the resort's advertising literature.

Marie and Logan took the hydrofoil over to Santorini Island in the Cyclades Islands, 130 miles south of Piraeus, Greece. They had booked the Honeymoon Suite at the Spiliotica Villa; a two story house that featured, much to Logan's delight a mirrored ceiling in the bedroom. The view of the Aegean Sea from the private veranda was nothing short of breathtaking with a spectacular view of the Caldera Volcano; the volcano many believe destroyed the city of Atlantis.

Logan sat in the kitchen still trying to figure out how many drachmas equalled a dollar before giving up and simply tossing the coins on the table in disgust.

"I give up. Let's just use the credit cards for everything and be done with it."

"Logan, I told you it's 235 drachmas to a dollar – it's not that difficult."

He pushed the pile of money towards Marie. "Fine, you use the cash, I'll stick with my credit cards."

"Do you wanna go exploring a little before dinner? The desk clerk told me about some great places to shop in Karterados."

"We come halfway around the world and you wanna hit the mall?"

"Not a mall, silly, just a collection of stores in the village. Or we could go exploring at Lontza Castle or we could …"

"Spend the afternoon making love ... this is our honeymoon, after all."

"Hmm, decisions, decisions … what to do, what to do," Marie said tapping the side of her cheek in a mock thinking gesture.

Logan made the decision for her when he swept her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom – with the mirrored ceiling.

Quickly stripping her of her travel clothes and divesting himself of his own, he backed her up until she bumped into the bed. Reaching down to capture her mouth in a searing kiss he lowered her to the bed smoothly and began kissing her neck while his hands moved lower. Marie glanced up and watched in the mirror as Logan explored her body with his hands and his mouth – this was going to be fun she decided. As his hands moved further down her body he stopped to spend extra time caressing her stomach, which had become a ritual whenever they made love. Eventually, his hand moved even further down to tickle her pubic mound while his other hand and mouth alternated between massaging and kissing her full breasts. Marie just moaned quietly and continued watching Logan's attentions reflected in the mirror. His mouth started travelling down the same path his hand had taken and she knew where he was heading and smiled at the thought. She loved to be stimulated that way and he was happy to oblige. Parting her legs, he buried his face in the sweet, hot center of her femininity and lathed her with his tongue. Marie watched as she lifted her hips off the bed to thrust against his mouth – it was so erotic to watch herself being administered to in this way.

She'd never watched the video that they'd made the night of their engagement, although she knew he'd enjoyed several viewings. Getting closer to the edge Marie forced herself to keep her eyes open so that she could watch herself orgasm.

"Oh, God…Logan…yes, yes, yes!" she screamed as the orgasm washed over her.

Logan moved up her body and positioning himself between her legs, quickly entered her while she was still in the throws of her orgasm, causing her to clench around him tightly as if giving his cock a little hug. The contracting muscles of her vagina almost made him climax immediately himself, but he wanted to prolong the ecstasy as long as possible and struggled to maintain control. After just a few minutes, he gave in and submitted to his own mind-numbing orgasm. Marie pushed on Logan's chest and moved to flip them over so that she was now straddled on top of him, giving him the opportunity to watch them in the mirror. Allowing him time to recover, she began dusting his chest with soft, butterfly kisses while her hands ran up and down his muscular arms. She then trailed kisses along the line of hair that ran from his chest all the way down his hard stomach and finally to his beautiful cock, that even now was starting to harden again. She licked the tip playfully and swirled her tongue around the head, planting soft kisses up and down the shaft before taking him into her mouth. Above her Logan let out a soft contented growl and watched in the mirror as she'd done before. With equal amounts of teeth and tongue, she soon had him on the edge again and continued sucking gently until he exploded in her mouth. He pulled her up into his arms and they held each other and just cuddled for a while before falling into a post-orgasmic sleep.

That evening they enjoyed cocktails at Franco's in the town of Fira while watching the glorious sunset over the Caldera. The desk clerk had recommended The Kastro Restaurant on Gold Street for traditional native cuisine and the Kirathira Bar that played jazz at a level that permitted conversation. They finally made their way to the Tropical Bar, which attracted a louder, rowdier crowd, but was great for dancing. Dragging back to the Villa past 2:00 am, they fell into bed not even having fun with the mirrored ceiling again.

The next morning they decided to be lazy and spend it in bed making love and didn't venture out until after lunchtime. They decided to spend the afternoon relaxing on the beach and made their way to Kamari Beach, a little over halfway down the coast. It was fairly crowed as it was considered the best beach on the island, something that disappointed Logan immensely as he'd hoped to get Marie alone in a deserted spot. He was adjusting his chair when he glanced over and noticed that Marie had removed her bikini top.

"Marie, for God's sake, what do you think you're doing?"

"Logan, look around … all the women are topless. I'd look odd if I kept mine on."

He shifted to look around and realized she was right; all the other women were topless, too. Funny, he hadn't noticed that when they arrived.

"I just don't know, Marie. I mean you have beautiful breasts, but I don't want other guys ogling you," he stated – his possessive caveman quality kicking into high gear.

"Women get to ogle your gorgeous muscular chest all the time. They're just my boobs, it's no big deal."

She decided to appease him momentarily by laying on her stomach, therefore, not displaying her generous assets to the entire male population of the beach. Satisfied, Logan settled down into the beach chair and closed his eyes, the warm sun making him sleepy, he drifted off into a light sleep. When he awoke a little while later he was annoyed to find that Marie had turned over and was now displaying her bare breasts for the viewing pleasure of the entire beach.

Throwing a towel over her as she tried not to laugh, he asked her, "How would you like it if I stripped off my shorts and gave every woman here a cheap thrill?"

"You wouldn't be alone – although, I'm sure you'd garner the most attention, babe."

Logan looked around and realized that about half the beach patrons were bottomless as well as topless and then he remembered Marie telling him that Santorini was famous for its nude beaches. An idea that had intrigued him back in New York, but didn't seem so appealing now they were actually here. Marie could no longer suppress a giggle, especially when Logan announced he'd had enough of the beach for one day.

The next day, to avoid the beach, they explored the ruins of Ancient Thira, first inhabited by the Dorians in the 9th century B.C. They oohed and awed over the symbols carved into the rocks: the eagle of Zeus, the lion of Apollo and the dolphin of Poseidon. The sanctuary of Apollo featured graffiti from 800 B.C. and the view of the sea 1,200 feet below was nothing short of breathtaking.

The two weeks passed quickly and soon the couple were winging their way back to New York. It had been a dream wedding and the perfect honeymoon. They were madly in love, they had a baby on the way – life was good.

_**Epilogue **_

Marie and Logan had purchased a new colonial-style house with a wraparound porch in the front and an acre of lawn in the back that prominently featured their wedding gazebo. Scott and Ororo had purchased a house just two streets away – it was great having them as neighbors and the two families got together every Sunday for dinner.

Getting Logan to move permanently to the suburbs had been relatively easy once he discovered that he and Scott could drive to the Westchester Airstrip and fly the corporate helicopter into the city every day. Logan complained mercilessly about Scott's shitty skills as a pilot until Scott, fed up with the constant bitching and moaning, reminded him that he was welcome to take twice the amount of time and drive in daily. From then on Logan was a good passenger – a quiet passenger.

Right after they moved into their new house, Marie surprised Logan with a Golden Retriever puppy that had come into the shelter. Rogue, not too thrilled at first with having to share her territory, eventually learned to tolerate the bouncing bundle of energy Logan named Scooter. He figured, for the sake of peace, if he couldn't use the nickname for Scott anymore, he'd at least needle him every time he called the dog.

Marie was reclining on a chaise lounge on the back patio watching in amusement as Logan sat in the kiddie pool allowing himself to be splashed by Savannah, their fifteen month-old daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother with her chestnut hair and large brown eyes, she could even produce the same darling little pout – which they both used on Logan whenever either one of them wanted something. She was her daddy's little princess and had him wrapped around her little finger. Marie glanced down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. Savannah's six week-old brother, Alexander was a miniature version of his handsome father. Two kids in just over a year had earned them lots of good-natured teasing from everyone. Marie had promised Logan a houseful of kids and she now jokingly asked him just how big of a house did he actually mean and could they renegotiate? She was so proud of him; he'd turned into the consummate husband and father. Tackling both roles with his usual verve and passion.

Scott and Ororo had created a little honeymoon baby of their own – or babies to be precise. Twins Harrison and Meggie, named in memory of Scott and Marie's parents, were born a couple of months after Savannah. Aside from the occasional ribbing and practical jokes on each other, Scott and Logan had made their peace with one another and discovered they made better friends than enemies. Scott now counted Logan amongst his closet friends and allies – would miracles never cease?

Logan sat patiently enduring the splashing of his adorable daughter. Normally, he would have been humiliated for anyone to see him trying to wedge himself into the tiny kiddie pool, but Savannah, like her mother, had a knack for making him do just about anything for her. He turned to look at his wife as she sat in the chaise lounge cradling the latest addition to their little family. His family. Sometimes he still couldn't believe how he'd gotten so lucky to have the three of them in his life. Marie and their two little miracles. His former, empty bachelor's life was just a distant memory now. Marie had done what many had thought was impossible, she had tamed the Wolverine. Life was good.

**THE END **


End file.
